Super Best Friends but Not Limited to
by KawaiiKuroKokoro
Summary: Synopsis: Kyle and Stan are super best friends everyone knows that. There couldn't anything else going on, right? What happens when Kyle decides to take a huge step backwards in their relationship? For what you may ask? Of course to kiss the HELL out of that football players mouth of course! Rated M for cursing and drug use, oh and of course the LEMON! candy, creek, and bunny.
1. Chapter 1: Dude, You're so Jelly

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or these characters, just my kinky imaginations about them.**

**Rate M for cursing and implied drug use. Later the M rating will be used for the Lemon to come in later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter One

Dude, You're so Jelly.

Kyle's stomach growled before he grabbed at it. He spent his whole morning studying and finally got onto to Facebook for a quick break. Clicking through picture after picture of the same black haired couple his annoyance only growing more with each sickening image. He sighed aggressively at every dumb comment on how cute they were or how they are meant for each other. Kyle found it funny how perfect they liked to play when they constantly break up and cheat on each other every month. '_Perfect my ass.'_

"Heh, yeah they are _so _meant for each other," the Jew mocked sarcastically. Continuing his actions he heard the ding of the notification from his computer. Kenny was messaging him. Kyle started to ignore it but another ding followed by another and another. "Fuck, Kenny" Kyle swore under his breath finally answering back to his friend.

KyleBroflovski: 'What the fuck do you want, Slutface?'

KenBadInfluenceMcCormick: 'Oh hey babe I was lonely when you weren't responding earlier'

KyleBroflovski: 'I'm not in the playing mood.'

KenBadInfluenceMcCormick: 'And dat y I'm gonna take you out'

KyleBroflovski: 'You know I hate it when you type like that…'

KenBadInfluenceMcCormick: 'Ok let's not get upset about grammar its Facebook'

KyleBroflovski: 'Exactly, it's the internet. You would think that you would at least take the time to spell things right since it's going to be on the internet forever'

Kyle went back to the pictures reading more stupid comments just to piss him off more. "If I see one more comment saying these two are so perfect for each other I'll throw up," the Jew mumbled to himself bitterly. He cringed seeing one stupendously idiotic comment asking when the **wedding** was. He decided that was enough internet for one day and that he should get off before he kills somebody.

Standing up and stretching dramatically he walked over to his bed only to jump right on top of it all sprawled about. He laid there for a second enjoying his nice sizable bed before hearing the buzzing sound of his cellphone. He checked to see who it was and when he saw the blonde's grinning face on his screen he threw it back on the bed and ignored it. However, he called again.

"The fuck do you want, Kenny?" the green eyed boy inquired annoyed.

"Heyy," just the sound of the other boy's voice annoyed him. He wished it was muffled right now. "Miss having Stan around to smell your farts?"

"Shut up. Me and Stan don't have to be together all the time, you know. I'm totally cool if he wants to hang out with Wendy even though it's _Kyle's_ day."

"Hmm..." Kenny hummed to indicate he was calling bullshit on all of that. "Well I guess you're lonely without your fuck buddy, huh?" Kenny questioned Kyle could hear the smirk on his lips. It was gross.

"Oh yeah, totally my hot Jew ass is just empty without Stan's long steamy rod," Kyle played a long with his friend, rolling his emerald eyes. Although, he failed to notice his mother, who heard _everything_, bringing in his laundry. Kyle gave her an "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" face. She only held up her hands in defense quietly and backed away. Kyle took a moment to stare after her in awe.

"Shit. My mom totally heard all of that dude!" Kyle wrinkled his nose at the other's obnoxious laughter and hung up on him. Of course the blonde called back two minutes still laughing. "Fuck off Kenny I just want to spend today alone."

"No can do, Kylie~ you see I know you. You're gonna mope about Stan choosing Wendy over you and you're gonna spend the afternoon in sweats, with a bucket of ice cream, and watch a bunch of YouTube videos," Kenny predicted.

"Yeah, so what?" Kyle growled while closing the freezer door with his foot after grabbing a huge tub of vanilla ice cream of course adorn in his baggy pants and holding his laptop.

"As your good friend I refuse to let that happen. Get dressed. I'm coming by to pick you up in ten minutes," Kenny hung up leaving no chance for Kyle to retaliate. Kyle knew once the boy set his forever scheming mind to something nothing could change it. He called back, the phone rang a few times before the dirty blonde picked up the call.

"Give me twenty minutes and don't hang up on me," Kyle then hung up on him and threw his phone on the couch refusing to answer it again. Sadly, he placed the frozen treat back into the freezer. "I'll be thinking about you," he whispered to the container. "Wait for me," again Kyle failed to hear his father in the kitchen grabbing a snack. Gerald only held up his hands and back out of the kitchen slowly mumbling something about Sheila being right. "Great now my parents think I'm some homo-erotic ice cream sexual...crap."

Kyle sighed closing his laptop and putting it away. Recently, Ike has been getting into all his things lately and looking for dating websites. Well, not so much as dating as in " but that's another story, Kyle sighed. Starting the shower and letting it warm up he laid his clothes out on his bed and proceeded to cleanse his body.

'**Ding Dong'**

"BUBBAH GET THE DOOR!" Sheila yelled from the kitchen.

"IM NOT FINISHED GETTING READY, MAH! GET THE DOOR, IKE!" Kyle bellowed out from his room.

"WHY SHOULD I?! IT'S JUST KENNY CAN'T HE KEEP HIS POOR ASS OUTSIDE?" Ike questioned.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!" Kyle mocked. "AND GET THE DOOR."

"NO."

"JUST OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Kyle demanded. Ike complied not wanting to royal piss his brother off any longer. Knowing his douche bag brother wouldn't hesitate to play kick the eight year old again.

"What up, pedo in the making?" Ike asked nonchalantly.

"What a warm welcome," Kenny laughed and ruffled the ravenette's messy short black hair to Ike's dismay.

"Fuck, I'm going to wash my hair now you probably gave me a STD or something," Ike muttered trudging up the stairs. Kenny followed after ignoring the boy to try and open Kyle's bedroom door.

The door open sliding open to an oblivious shirtless Kyle his hair still wet from the shower. Kenny and Ike stared at the lithe body in front of them completely innocent from their hungry gaze. Kyle had a thin, lean body and a pale complexion freckles were scattered across his body.

"Shut the fucking door or leave, McCormick," Kyle snapped his head around frightening both of the boys. Ike ran for the bathroom and Kenny waltzed in like the smooth motherfucker he was. Kyle huffed throwing his dark green button up on over his black skinny jeans. He then continued to straighten himself out and check his hair.

Kenny watched the red head noticing really how different they were since they've entered their sophomore year of high school. Kyle was still the shortest with his ginger features. He eventually grew into his big ears and nose and was quite attractive. Kenny himself was a bit taller he still wore his parka but sometimes actually wore it down. The blonde was very attractive and charming which usually got people of all sexes to sleeping with him. Only Kenny never went for his friends, his own unwritten rule even though Kyle is hot as fuck. Ah, the trials in the life of Kenny McCormick.

Said Jew gave himself a once over and then nod of approval and turned his head to Kenny. "You ready?"

"Yeah, come on" Kenny got out of the chair he was sitting in and followed Kyle out.

"BYE MAH!" Kyle called out to his mom. "I'LL BE BACK LATER!"

"BYE BOYS!" With that both of the boys slipped their boots on and exited the house.

"Are we gonna ride in your car?" Kyle inquired.

Is that a real fucking question?" Kenny sneered as he pulled his keys out. "Of course," the lanky blonde responded ignoring the others groan of annoyance.

Kyle hated that death trap of a truck.

It was some stupid shade of orange. All beaten down and broken. The window had a crack in it and Clyde doodled a penis on it one time when they were drunk. Kenny named the vehicle "Kandi like the stripper". Plus, he sometimes fucks in the back part of the truck in which he calls the "Bed". However, that wasn't the worst part; the heater was broken. Kyle sucked it up and hopped in. Already regretting not bringing a heavier jacket.

"Why is it colder in your car then it is outside?" Kyle questioned amazed. Kenny again did not respond and started his car. Pulling out of the freshly shoveled drive way and beginning their journey down the street quietly. The day was very gloomy and dark it just depressed him further.

"Dude, your car smells like weed," Kyle wrinkled his freckled nose at the scent.

"Really? Maybe it's cause me and Craig may have gotten blazed this morning..." Kenny trailed off.

"You're fucking terrible, dude. If we get pulled over I'm going to say you kidnapped me and threatened to do sick twisted kinky shit to me," Kyle warned his friend.

"Ooo what type of sick twisted kinky shit, Kyle?" Kenny chuckled at his friend's serious tone.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Kyle ignore the blonde teen wiggling his eyebrows and focused on the real question at hand. Kenny could be taking him anywhere.

"Don't worry; relax." now was the time for him to panicking. Anytime Kenny said those words Kyle always ended up in some gay bar or strip joint waiting outside the car listening to Kenny give some random people orgasms. It's fucking disgusting.

"I just want to know where we are going."

"You're like a chick ya know? Question this, question that, just enjoy the ride!" Kenny was aggravated with his good friend. Kyle was never this prude but he seems to want to be inside all day.

"I'm not in the mood today, Kenny let's just stay home and eat some ice cream and watch a movie or something…." Kyle realized that, that sentence he just uttered might have been the most feminine thing he has ever said. "Never mind, you're right, keep driving."

"Listen, you don't have to get jealous every time he _actually _spends time with his girlfriend," Kenny smirked over to the Jew's adorable blush.

"I'm not jealous ok. This has nothing to do with Stan. We don't have to be joined at the fucking hip."

"Well, I was talking about Clyde I thought you missed Bebe? I see, so you're actually jealous of Wendy!" Kenny chuckled coyly. Kyle huffed thinking his so called good friend was being a slick bastard.

"Fuck you," Kyle retorted turning away from the blonde and once again they were in silence.

Until Kyle heard Kenny's phone ring. Kenny didn't have an all that special phone but since he, his brother, and his mother all work he has been able to buy more things mostly for Karen but, he spoils himself also. Kenny picked up the phone and greeted cheerfully. The way his voice changed signaled to Kyle that Kenny wasn't just talking to any old random person he was talking to someone he really liked. Kyle grinned as he faced the dirty blonde in mid conversation.

"Who's that?" Kenny pause and then gave the phone to Kyle. The short jersey boy listened in and heard a faint southern accent with a lot of stuttering and he swore he could practically hear the blush through the phone.

Butters!

Kyle's grinned grew wider then he pursed his lips as he handed the phone back Butters still blabbing away about something irrelevant. Kenny told Butters bye and that he's on his way before hanging up. The taller male avoided the hard stare of the other next to him.

"Oh no, now that it's your turn you are going to know how it feels," Kyle informed. "Ok. 'Mr. I Never Get Embarrassed' How long have you liked my angel?" Kyle questioned. Over the years as they entered middle school Kyle grew a sort of soft spot for Butters and even Pip and Tweek. The most hated and bullied kids, save Tweek, in elementary school. However he can't help but be a bit over protective of his new found friends.

"Ya' know that Stan and I are going to have to stomp your dick out if you so much as think to corrupt innocent ol' Butters, right?" Kyle promised. Butters was unnaturally innocent complete opposite of Kenny so the red head took it upon himself to protect that sweetness the other blonde had.

"It's not like that, MamaBroflovski," Kenny teased throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "I would never corrupt yours and PapaMarsh's little sweet baby," Kenny gagged at his Jew friend.

"I'm not MamaBroflovski! Also why does Stan get to be the man?" Kyle growled furiously. Of course he only receive condescending glares from the driver. As if his eyes were saying 'now you know why you're the woman' Kyle huffed and stared straight ahead. This time the silence was short as they finally made their destination.

Pulling into the desolate parking lot of City Wok. Kyle smiled wildly. "The Shitty Wok?" he quizzed. "Well. I guess its fine since I'm starving like Marvin here."

"Great because, there's a butt-fuck ton of food in there," Kenny warned as they exited from the car. They were parked right in front of the door. Kenny opened it stepping aside for Kyle to enter first. He is always the gentleman. Kyle punched him in the chest as he slipped through the door.

Kenny checked out the skinny Jew's ass. He looked up thanking God and Mrs. Broflovski for that ass and them jeans that hugged him in all the right places. "Great choice of jeans, Kyle. They hug that nice Jew ass perfectly," Kenny gestured to the shorter boy's lower half.

"Stop checking my ass out and let's go. Where are they?" Kyle looked around the restaurant and was violently greeted by the owner, Mr. Kim.

"WELCOM TA SHITTY WOK!" the old Chinese man screamed. He was much older with his hair now visibly grey and his skin wrinkled but, he and his new much younger wife, Ling, still operate the franchise.

"We're looking for three adorable blonde boys" Kenny explained to the owner who pointed them to the table in the back. The two men sauntered over to the three at first only noticed by Butters.

"Hiya fellas!" the cheery disposition in his voice caused Kyle to smile indefinably opening his arms to Butters' soft hug. Once it was over the light blonde wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck standing on his tippy toes and when the space still wasn't filled the taller boy leaned down to accommodate the embrace. They stood like that for a good minute before Kyle cleared his throat. Butters blushed deeply and removed all contact with Kenny and waddled back to his seat. Kenny gave a low whine and growled at Kyle who in return grinned happily.

"'Ello, mates," another cheery blonde acknowledged them. Kenny sat down next to Butters as Kyle settled across from him. The ginger made sure Kenny knew that he was being watched.

"H-h-EY!" Tweek chimed in nervously. He never knew when to speak up so his greeting came out a bit awkward. Kyle smiled anyway and hugged the shaky boy next to him anyway.

At first Kyle didn't notice as they walked in and greeted everyone but there really is a shit ton of food on the table. Plates on top of plates stacked high. "What type of shit is this?" Kyle asked for clarification. There's no way Butters, Tweek, and Pip could finish all this food not even with the help of Kenny and himself.

"Well, see I won the Shitty Wok special contest an' they gu-gave me a bunch of food for free but the catch is that I have to finish it all or else I have to pay an' since I'm grounded I don't have any money at the moment…." Butters explained.

"Where is Mr. Kim? I'll kick his ass that conniving bastard!" Kyle made a ruckus. "I demand to see the owner!" Kyle was now loud as shit as Butter tried to calm him down. The noise caught the attention of the old Asian man. He pointed to his harpoon set on the wall.

"Do we 'ave a probrem gentermen?" Mr. Kim asked. Kyle sat back down quietly. Even though Mr. Kim was an old bastard he still had enough fight in him to easily take down a skinny Jew boy.

Well into the meal Kyle was already extremely full. He tapped out the same way the three blondes before him had. Compared to Kyle and Butters, Pip and Tweek had barely touch their food.

"Fuck," Kyle swore while rubbing his belly chub. "I can't eat anymore."

"I quite agree with you," the tiny Brit said trying not to fall asleep.

"I knew it…it's not enough for us to finish all this food…." Butters sighed sadly. He pulled out his light blue wallet with Hello Kitty on it and whimpered at the five dollars he had. He would never ask anyone else to help him pay the bill but, what could he do? '_Well' _he thought as he pulled the next thing in his pocket: his Hello Kitty phone. "Guess I'll call my parents and ask for some money...I'm already grounded anyway."

"Geh-Kenny is still at it!" Tweek pointed out pulling at his disheveled hair in amazement.

"I have a better idea, Butters" Kyle stated telling him to wait and pulling out his phone to text someone.

'Hey, FatFuck get your fat ass to City Wok'- Kyle

'Y dafuq shud I JEW'- Cartman

'Because we have a buttfuck ton of free food'- Kyle

Cartman didn't text back for a while. Kyle was worried until he received this text:

'On my way'- Cartman

"Ok it's all taken care of you guys," Kyle smiled triumphantly as he put his phone away. The rest stared at him confused until Cartman bustled his way through the door. How he made it there so fast? Even the author of this story has no clue.

"Aww you didn' tell me I had to eat with the three gayest fags in the world and the town's whore! Isn't it enough that I have to be here with your dirty Joorat ass," Cartman ranted. He had slimmed down a bit since he grew taller but he was still a fat bastard none-the-less.

"Whatever, just eat the food fat ass," Kyle dismissed him.

"Stop calling me fat! I'm not fat I'm big boned! BIG BONED!" Cartman yelled his point across. Sadly it fell on deaf ears. He pouted and then sat down to eat. He devoured everything under ten minutes. Kyle felt like throwing up watching him eat. Trying to distract himself from the scene in front of him, Kyle checked his phone and saw he had eleven miss calls and six messages. All from Stan.

'I'm done with Wendy. I'm gonna come over to hang out ok?'- Stan

'You're at home right?'- Stan

'Kyle stop being pissed off at me already! I told you I had to go and have brunch with Wendy's parents I know it was a Kyle day but she promised to give you a Wendy day'- Stan

'Where are you?'- Stan

'Dude, come on I said sorry a million times I'll do anything you want I just wanna hang out with you I wish you would stop being a bitch'- Stan

'Sorry for calling you a bitch, Kyle can't we hang out?'- Stan

Kyle rolled his eyes at all Stan pathetic attempts to hang out. I mean how can he hang out with Wendy then come to Kyle? Kyle didn't want Wendy's sloppy seconds. Kyle was going to take two Wendy days to make up for his absences today. He had planned out a perfect day and he was genuinely excited until Stan called to tell the redhead he was blowing him off for Wendy and her fucking parents. I mean why does he have to meet her parents? It's not like they're getting married or some bull shit like that...right? Kyle knew full well that they couldn't be together like they use to be. The older they got the more the gap widened and even if Kyle didn't want that it was going to happen.

His phone buzzed and he checked it. Another text from Stan.

'Kenny told me where you guys are at. On my way over'- Stan

Kyle widen his eyes in terror. How long was he day dreaming? The text was ten minutes ago. I takes less than fifteen minutes to get anywhere in South Park. Curse this tiny red neck town. He glared at Kenny who only grinned like a fool. That shit eating grin of his was pissing Kyle off more. Before Kyle could say anything Kenny pointed behind him. Kyle's breath caught in his throat as he turned around in his chair slowly. Standing over him was one tall football quarter back noirette and he didn't look happy at all. Kyle swallowed thickly and smiled.

"Hey there," he simply greeted.

"'Hey there?' Kyle I called and text you and apologized over and over and all you can say is 'hey there'?" it was very clear Stan was pissed. He grabbed Kyle by his bicep and pulled him to the front and out the door.

"DUDE! It's fr-freezing out here! I want my jacket at least!" Kyle shouted regardless of who was out on the streets.

"Here," Stan placed his jacket on Kyle's shoulders. He was use to the cold yet, every winter Kyle became more and more sensitive to the weather. "Listen, I'm sorry for ditching you on our day but, you're my super best friend, Kyle no matter how much time I spend with anyone else you of all people should know we will always be together," Stan promised.

"No we won't you'll marry some girl and have kids and I'll do the same and we'll forget each other like how my dad forgot all his old friends..." Kyle began to shake a little this time not from the cold. Stan frowned.

"We're only in our sophomore year I'm not getting married anytime soon don't worry," Stan tried to calm him down but it obviously wasn't working. He sighed. "You know you're gonna get me in trouble with my girlfriend," Stan pulled Kyle into a tight embrace similar to how Kenny and Butters' were hugging and now he felt bad for interrupting them from this warm fuzzy feeling. He would probably let them continue if given the chance. Stan wasn't being fair he knew if he hugged Kyle so securely like this the boy couldn't help but melt in his arms. "Kyle you're not just my best friend or my super best friend you're my soul mate I promise we'll never separate and I won't dare forget you," Stan talked lowly into the shorter boy's ear.

Kyle blushed and buried his head into the tan boys shoulder. "Pfft we're 'soul mates'? You're so gay, dude" his voice muffled by the football player's broad shoulders. Stan was just glad he got Kyle to smile again. They strolled back in holding hands. What? You don't hold hands with your best friend? So what if they're guys? Anyway, they made it back to the table and Stan apologized for his rudeness earlier. He then properly greeted everyone.

"Heya cuteys," now Kenny had his way with both men and women and could get anyone to swoon but _no one_ could resist the charm of all-American boy, Stan. He gave them his signature smile and caused all three of them to blush lightly. Kyle and Kenny both gave him a high five for his amazing feat. Stan gave Kenny a bro hug and thanked him for the tip off. "Hey, Cartman" Stan acknowledged the fat boy munching away at the Chinese food in front of him.

"What up, gay wad?" Cartman responded. Stan scowled at him. Cartman was still a good friend of his but he was still a bastard as always. Stan sat down at the table and watched Cartman polish off the rest of the food.

"So who wants to go Bowling?" Stan offered eying Kyle. He knew Kyle had a hate/love relationship with bowling and always enjoyed himself anyway. Just what he needed. "Red and Bebe texted me saying they are already there, reserving our lane," their lane referred to the last lane in the back. It held so many memories for the South Park gang. Everyone has bowled there and everyone has a few special stories there. It's just like Stark's pond. Kyle and Stan played guitar hero there and everywhere their names were edged into the table or the wall. They just claimed it as South park kid's territory. Once everyone agreed to go, they set off.

"I'm gonna ride with Stan," Kyle informed Kenny as he got into the passenger seat of Stan's dark blue car which his father handed down to him. Tweek and Pip walked after him getting into the back.

"I guess I'll ride with you, Ken." Butters smiled innocently as he hopped into the car. He tried to hide his blush, but to no avail. Kenny was in bliss knowing he would be riding around with an angel. Until a certain brunette crushed his dreams.

"Don't get the wrong idea I don't like you blonde fags but I hate that Joo fag and his boyfriend more," Cartman stated and made Butters get in the back while he rode shot gun. Kenny groaned knowing it was going to be a long ass ride over there.

When they all got to Mick's Bowling alley Kyle ran straight to their lane leaving Stan and Kenny to buy to shoes because Eric left his wallet at home. Stan chuckled at Kyle's childlike attitude.

"I bet you're thinking he is really cute huh?" Kenny teased.

"No, I wasn't….Ok, yes I was." Stan admitted smiling like an idiot. It made Kenny wanna laugh and throw up.

"I like it when you're honest, _anyway_ I don't have any money so I'll let you finish paying for everything I'll get you back later," The poor male smirked and left Stan to pay for everyone's shoes. Stan growled wanting to run after the slick bastard but let his anger simmer down a bit when the lady came back. He hauled everyone's shoes over to the lane pissed that it had to be the back lane. The reason it's the last lane was because it was convenient with both the concession stand, the bathroom, and the arcade area right next to it.

"Hey guys!" Bebe hugged everyone happily.

"Shouldn't you be working, pretty lady?" Kenny observed while squeezing her huge tits. Bebe didn't even flinch instead she grabbed at his crotch to retaliate. This is why Kenny loved her. He knew Clyde would want to kick his ass later.

"Yeah, but right now I declare myself on break," she laughed at the pain on his face. Their conversation stopped when Red poked Bebe and Kenny to divert their attention to Stan and Kyle.

"Hey, did you get the right size?" Kyle questioned his best friend.

"Yes, dude what do you take me for that I wouldn't know what size shoe you wear?" Stan pouted.

"Whatever dude, hey can you put them on for me?" Kyle asked and Stan almost said hell no but then he gave into those emerald eyes. Stan was always weak to Kyle's advances plus he knew he had to make it up to him for skipping out and all that.

"Fine, princess" Stan teased taking one of the shoes and untying it. He grabbed one of Kyle's sock cladded feet and slipped the shoes on amazed by how easily it slipped on.

"Correct yourself, I am a _sexy _princess," Kyle replied with a smirk. Stan couldn't help but laugh at his friend's silliness. Stan quickly slipped the other shoe on informing Kyle of his dainty feet.

"Such a cute couple eh?" Kenny asked in which both girls agreed.

They all started to play. It got a bit competitive when Kyle and Cartman made a bet that whoever loses has to drink the Mick's special. It was the nastiest drink in the place. It was composed of kiwi smoothies a bunch of nuts and vegetables thrown in some type of hot sauce and a special surprise that was probably Mick's jizz or something equally gross.

They game was getting good as Cartman and Kyle were neck and neck the next roll would determine the winner.

"Watch me win, Joorat," Cartman commanded as he made his way to the bowling alley lining up everyone held their breath he rolled hitting all nine pins. He then rolled again but missed the last pin. He cursed loudly. "That's ok there's no way you're gonna beat me anyway, Joo boy."

Kyle scoffed and stood up pushing Cartman out of the way as he lined up to the alley. He had already got two strikes in a row which was a miracle for him because he sucks balls at bowling because he thinks it is a stupid sport. The short Jew made his place at the start of the bowling alley he took the green ball in his hand and prayed it would go in. Kyle rolled and the ball seemed to take forever. Everyone watched, saved for a confident Cartman who dug into Bebe's wings. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut and got another strike.

Three. That's three strikes in a row, it was dead quiet. Then, suddenly like a strike of lightning everyone cheered "Turkey!" Kyle laughed and ran into Stan's arms and Stan picked him up off the ground. They spun around happily chanting the word "Turkey!" over and over victoriously.

"FUCK! YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATING JOO!" Cartman yelled in defeat now he had to drink that nasty shit.

"These lil' shits are so cute," Red commented while they all watch Cartman chug the special commanding over and over to "Drink dat shit!" After he finished the downing disturbing drink he then ran to the bathroom. The drink tended to give anyone who dared to even smell it explosive diarrhea and make you vomit at the same time. Poor bastard. Kyle giggled in glee and Stan joined in high fiving his best friend.

"Well, they're only like that when Wendy isn't involved," Kenny explained.

"What do you mean?" Bebe inquired confused.

"I mean when Bebe is around Kyle becomes some pissy jelly girlfriend but when he has Stan to himself he is the cutest thing ever. He is just so easy to read," Kenny made clear to them both.

"Ah I see but what does Stan think?" Bebe was Wendy's best friend so she needed to know if Stan loved her or Kyle and the way it looks now it seems it was the latter. He never acted like this with Wendy.

"Both of them are oblivious idiots they don't even know their own true feelings for each other so it's hard to say right now," Kenny continued and he began to eat some of Red's fries.

They played another few rounds until it was getting late and Butters had to go home. Kenny drove Butters and Cartman home since they were going his way. Bebe took Red, Pip, and Tweek home leaving Stan to take Kyle home since their houses where close to each other. They rode in the car talking about how much Kyle sucked at bowling, how Tweek was so afraid of the ball he almost had a nervous breakdown, their delicious feat of making Cartman miserable and his promise for revenge.

"Hopefully he doesn't make us eat our parents," Kyle commented shivering at that sick bastard's twisted methods.

They raved how Bebe and Red were dominating the game and Kenny was being a bum and eating everyone's stuff. Kyle told Stan about Butters and Kenny and how close they were when Kenny showed Butters how to bowl. Then how hilarious it was when Pip slipped down the alley way and got points anyway, the Brit was so flustered. Stan was enjoying their conversation and Kyle was happy and that was all he need.

Finally making it to Kyle's door they both exited the car and Stan walked his best friend to his door. "I had fun today, thanks" Kyle smiled.

"Glad you did."

"Are you going to stay the night?" Kyle unlocked the door.

"As much as I would love to I have practice tomorrow and football season is going to start soon. I'll pick you up Monday ok?"

"Ok…." Kyle's smile fell causing Stan's to do the same.

"Didn't you hear me earlier, Kyle? We're going to be together forever so don't worry I will come and visit you whenever we're _not _going to end up like our dads," Stan insured the other. The football player grabbed Kyle's freckled chin lifting it up to catch his gaze. Kyle was uncertain of what Stan was doing. He furrowed his brow upward parting and dampening his lips slightly.

Stan gulped leaning in, alarming Kyle who pulled back a bit while Stan's breath bounced off his top lip. Mesmerized by Stan's deep blue eyes Kyle finally gave in, leaning in and lightly touch their lips. It was like a spark was set off between them. They were only interrupted by Kyle's breath hitching bringing them both out of their stupor.

"Oh my God," Stan stumbled back muttering apologies. Kyle was thoroughly confused at whatever compelled him to even allow that to happen. He was going to kiss his best friend for Christ sakes! He mumbled his goodbye before disappearing behind the door. He wanted to hide his dark blush deep enough to match his dark red hair.

"Fuck," he swore noticing his little problem.

* * *

Author's Notes: Fuck this is a long ass chapter I know I write a lot and it's all unnecessary! Hopefully I kept it interesting enough and maybe people will be inclined to keep on reading. I know I made a lot of characters OOC and even put Pip in this but…..Thanks if you even finished this chapter. I will try to upload every few days so if you actually liked it favorite and write a review telling me how_ bad_ of a job I did this lets me know if I should continue the series or not! Sorry for any grammar mistakes I read it like twenty times so hopefully I already fixed them all.

((Don't drive like Kenny he is an irresponsible bastard)).

((Cartman, the poor bastard)).


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Hooky

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or these characters, the show would just be pure porn if I did.**

**This chapter is rated M for swearing. It's fucking South Park!**

**Good Boys, Girls, and all other non binary genders (Genderfluid, Cis, Trans*, etc.) shouldn't do what these kids do.**

**There's also a song placed somewhere at the end I do not own that either.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Playing Hooky

The Terrence and Phillip alarm clock went off releasing a bunch of farting noises and laughing. Stan shut it off and laid back in bed attempting to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"STANLY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Randy busted through door succeeding in giving Stan a fucking heart attack.

The tan football player groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Sometimes he really hated his dad. Randy grabbed the covers and tore them off the ravenette the sudden light practically burning Stan's eyes.

"Agh! Dad, why the hell are you naked?" Stan quizzed completely confused by his father's antics. You would think that he would be used to it by now but, Randy always succeeded in shocking Stan.

"I came in to wake you up but I forgot to put pants on," was Randy's only response. Stan groaned and pinched his nose in aggravation and then decided to just drop it and get ready for school. He tumbled into his bathroom and took a very sleepy piss. He washed his hands and started to brush his teeth. Despite popular belief Stan is a hygiene freak he makes sure he stays extra clean. The tan boy tore off his shirt revealing his defined abs and started his shower. He let it warm up a little.

Next removing his pants he noticed the 'Little Stan' was already up saying good morning to everyone. He chose to ignore it like usual and hopped in under the shower head. Letting the water spray down his back, he let his mind wander a bit as he undesirably remembered the events that occurred last night. His face heated up in remembrance of the little Jew's blushing face and clouded eyes. The soft, timid touch of the other's lips and how Kyle had no idea how_ bad _Stan wished to actually kiss him. He wanted to press him against that door not caring who saw and ravage the red head's neck. _Fuck_. Just thinking of the way he would moan excited Stan.

Wait….

Stan's eyes grew wide. Why would he want to do all that? Kyle is his best _male _friend plus he has a hot and smart girlfriend why wasn't he thinking of her? Stan grabbed the nozzle and change the water to cold. He really needed to simmer down.

After getting dress in a plain black T, dark denim jeans, and his dark brown leather jacket he bounced down the stairs grabbing the rail and jumping over it when he made it to the last few steps. Shelly was laying on the couch tired from partying. She was in her senior year and she was not going to school especially since she was sporting a deadly hang over. Stan smiled softly. Yeah, Shelly was a huge bitch to him and his friends since they were younger but now she is like a small bitch. Now, that she doesn't have to wear her ridiculous head gear anymore and had taken up boxing to deal with her anger. She is far more pleasant than how she was before. Stan grabbed an extra blanket from the hall closet and draped it over her sleeping form.

He then grabbed his keys from the key rack and jingled it as he said his goodbyes.

"BYE!" he yelled instantly regretting it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, SHIT FACE!" Shelly screamed tugging the covers over her face. Stan had froze in place scared of what Shelley might do next. She had a hangover and didn't want to be disturbed. "Have a nice day at school, lil' bro" Shelly continued this time her tone a bit softer, dare I say sweeter? Stan smiled tilting his head and leaving out the door.

On the way to school he wondered if it was still a good idea to pick Kyle up. After that close encounter from before, he doubted he could control himself. Or that's not right….he meant things could be awkward. They didn't kiss but they were so close, it was like they really did kiss and that would make things awkward. In the middle of his thought process he failed to realize that he was already outside his best friend's house. Stan sighed.

"Fuck," he swore. "I'm doing this." Stan exited the car and went straight up to the door. He didn't bother to knock since he already had the key. A few years back both families sat down and had a talk decided that it would be fine if both boys could get a spare house key. It's gotten to the point were neither family gave any fucks where Stan or Kyle was because they knew they would be at each other's house. Shit, they hang out at each other's houses even when the other isn't even home now that's trust.

The tall dark haired male entered the house taking his red sneakers off at the door. He could smell the tantalizing fragrance of home cooking and he followed the scent, his mouth watering. Upon exiting the mouth of the hallway and into the kitchen he saw Sheila cooking away and Ike and Gerald sitting down at the table.

"Smells good," Stan praised surprising Sheila.

"OH Stanly! I didn't know you were here. Did you stay the night?" Stan shook his head no. "Oh I see well, be thankful I made more food than normal. Oh and can you go and get Kyle for me? I'm afraid he'll be late if he doesn't get his butt up now," Stan responded by walking towards the stairs.

He open the first door to the left and entered to find Kyle sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful. The ravenette could not wait to destroy his undisturbed slumber. Stan got on his knees close to the edge of Kyle's bed and pressed his lips close to the smaller boy's ear.

"Kyle?" he started sweetly kissing the kosher appendage.

"hnnn?" Kyle cracked one eye open.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Stan screeched into his best friend's ear. Kyle jumped up his eyes wide and ears ringing severely. Kyle was not a morning person and let's say he wasn't a very happy camper at this time. He saw Stan in fits of shits and giggles all over his floor and he got up and promptly stomped the hysterical man in his stomach. Stan was now in pain but, continued to laugh harder when he saw Kyle's ridiculous hair. Sticking up in various places he looked like a red head version of Tweek.

"Fuck off," Kyle growled shutting the bathroom door and washed up knowing it was too late to take a full on shower. He glared at the blushed that played on his cheeks. His heart wasn't prepared to see Stan's face so close to his own. His eyes trailed to his soft looking lips. His fingers shot up to caress them. He could feel the warm sensation from Stan's breath still lingering there. He shook the thought out of his head. He decided to forget what happened last night. After he ran inside last night he couldn't fall asleep so he laid in his bed trying to get his mind off that _almost kiss_. Groaning at the bags under his eyes he continued to get ready. Now dressed, he and Stan ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to enjoy a hearty breakfast. Stan's phone buzzed and Stan checked it seeing it was Wendy. He attempted to text back but Sheila snapped.

"You know the rules, Stanly; No phones at the table," Stan apologized and promptly put his phone in his back pocket.

"Stan, yesterday Kyle said that 'he missed your hot steamy rod in his tight Jew ass' what does that mean?" Ike spoke up making sure to give Kyle a side glance of vengeance. Both Kyle and Stan choked on their food, Sheila's eyes shot open and Gerald put his newspaper aside. The whole table sat in completely silence until Gerald coughed uncomfortably.

Stan looked to Kyle for explanation but was met with Kyle's signature "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" face. Kyle grabbed Stan by the shirt dragging him away from the table and glared at his little asshole brother. Ike smiled and waved goodbye mumbling something like "next time you'll get the door your own fucking self" that kid was fucking maniacal and scary as shit. Kyle made a note to self that puberty just hit _again _and to watch out for Ike next time.

Out at the car Kyle told Stan to just forget about that and they pulled out on their way to school. Stan continued to try and bring it up but Kyle ignored his attempts to figure out what the fuck that was.

"Man, I didn't do that fucking Physics homework for Mr. K's class!" Kyle stressed.

"Don't worry about it," Stan didn't worry so much knowing that Mr. K only kicks kids out to do the homework in the hallway and he and Kenny usually just goofed off anyway. "Just make up some bull shit story and he'll be cool since it's you, and you always do your homework," Stan reassured.

"I have to worry about it! If I don't do my homework I won't be prepared for the tests and I'll fail and then I can't go to Doctor College or some shit and I can't be a doctor!"

"Do you even want to be a doctor?"

"No, I wanna be a basketball player." It was true Kyle didn't really want to be a doctor but, he wasn't exactly sure of what he wanted but, his mom wanted him to be a doctor. So for now he'd just stay in school.

"Dude." Stan sighed he didn't like it when Kyle listened to his mom so much. He loved Sheila but sometimes she was just too much of an influence on Kyle. "Hmm…oh look it's Kenny," Stan's small attention span spotted the dirty blonde walking into the Kum&Go located just around the corner from the school. "Let's go."

"No way, dude, we're going to be late for school if we keep this up," Kyle warned him. Stan rolled his eyes sometimes Kyle could just be a party pooper especially when it came to school. Not that Stan wasn't serious about his education he just didn't give a fuck about skipping Geometry. Like who is really using the quadratic formula in real life? Okay, so a lot of people but whatever Stan already knows how to use that shit. Stan turned into the convenient store parking lot anyway.

"Real quick...I'll buy you anything you want, ok?" Stan gave his best puppy dog face which he knew no one could resist. Kyle rolled his eyes he hated when Stan used all his charm on him especially because it worked every single time.

"Fine. Do not expect it to be a pack of gum, ok?" Kyle teased as they got out of the car and walked in through the doors. Immediately Kyle went to the candy section and started picking out handfuls. Poor Stan's wallet. Meanwhile, said noirette was prowling about for his lanky friend when he heard familiar obnoxious laughter that could only belong to a Donovan. The next thing he saw was the dumbest scene he had ever seen in his sixteen years of life and that's saying something. Kenny was mooning people from the store windows, Clyde was being loud and rowdy, Token was face palming wondering why he even hung out with these losers, and Craig was documenting the whole scene on his camera.

"Stan!" Kenny exclaimed like some excited girlfriend. He ran towards his black haired friend but Stan instantly rejected him.

"At least put your dick away dude," Stan groaned in disgust and amusement. "Nice dick by the way," he complemented.

"Aww but then we can't have our sexy times and thanks," the dirty blonde grinned after winking extra fucking creepily. Next thing Stan heard was Clyde greeting him with an eager "YO!" and Token with a simple but still smooth "Hey" and a fist bump. He was so fucking cool. Stan smiled. Clyde might be an annoying cry baby at times but he and Token are still pretty fucking cool and hilarious guys to hang out around.

"Marsh," and then there was Craig. The tall mother fuck who towered above Stan by a meager inch and never let him live it down glared at Stan with his piercing icy blue eyes. Stan and Craig looked pretty similar with only subtle differences. So you would wonder why they fought constantly. Stan was more muscle toned and tan and Craig was tall, pale, and lanky. Stan fixed his face in a scowl, thinning his lips.

"Tucker," Stan retorted.

"I love it when you say my name, Marsh it gives me powers, you cum dump" Stan narrowed his eyes. Craig was an asshole. Not for the fact that he picks fights with Stan for no apparent reason but when he does he stays completely monotone like a creepy pissed off computer. They stared at each other intensely soaking up the hatred until Kenny butted in.

"SO ANYWAY! Stan! Bebe is going to throw a kick ass party this weekend and everyone is gonna be there you should come," Kenny desperately diverted both their attention.

"Yeah, Marsh let's party. Fucking Bebe always has hot chicks at her party so if you ever get tired of your girlfriend over there…" Craig smirked pointing to Kyle who was still picking out more candy.

"God, Craig, you're such an asshole," Stan ignored him.

"Thank you," was the other taller raven haired boy's reply. "Now fuck off Marsh, your boyfriend looks impatient over there. I think his ass is lonely," Craig pointed out a severely pissed Kyle. He has been standing there waiting patiently for Stan realize that the final bell has rung and they were all late for school.

"Shit," all the guys laughed at him as he walked over to Kyle who was waiting in line for Stan to pay for his mountain of candy. Stan didn't mind since candy always put the Jew in a good mood and he wanted Kyle to be happier before the red head could chew his head off. He tempted to tell him he couldn't have all of that because of Kyle's diabetes but then he decided to just stay quiet out of fear. Once they got to school they sneaked in and luckily they only missed a little bit of first period. Kyle had English Honors and Stan had stupid ass Geometry.

"Mr. Marsh, If you feel this class is so boring I could gladly talk to your coach, who so happens to be next door," it was now 3rd period and Stan had fell asleep in his American Government class. He hated this class, his teacher was a mega bitch who always threatened to call his football couch on him. Plus she didn't even teach American Government, she just rambled on and on about how fucked up politics and political leaders are.

"Sorry I won't do it again, you fat bitch," Stan muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I-I said I got an eye twitch!"

"oh," Stan sat straight up and tried to focus for the rest of the class. Stan was actually pretty smart even if he goofed off in class he knew the material and studied when he needed to. So it wasn't like his teachers could complain completely. Next period was gym which he excelled in, of course. He took a weight class and his teacher/coach was a fucking body builder, who he was sure was on steroids. The roid rage was real.

"MARSH! YOU CALL THAT A PULL UP?" The gym teacher, Mr. Peters yelled into the noirette's ear. "DO IT WITH ONE HAND, SON." Stan obeyed and started pulling up with one arm at first with ease and then he started to slow down his arm in now in full pain. "PICK UP THE PACE, MARSH!" Mr. Peters commanded once again.

Right at that moment Stan saw out the weight room window, Kyle and his class coming from outside. As Stan was very good at gym Kyle hated gym only really participating when the class was playing basketball. The emerald eyed boy smiled at Stan causing Stan to pull up faster and flex his muscles to impress his friend. When it work he smirked to himself and quickly switched hands hiding his face of pain from the window. When he turned back to check the kosher man was gone. Stan hopped down from the bar receiving more demands from the teacher.

"Dude, you really need to chill, I mean I know you're mad and all about the tiny dick but hey there's some chicks who are into that kind of thing…." Stan slapped a hand over his mouth. Sometimes he just didn't know when to _not_ chew someone out for being an asshole. Don't get me wrong he loves to call bullshit but he knew Mr. Peters was about to lose his **shit**.

Stan was right Mr. Peters turned so red you'd think he was related to the kool aid man. After screaming and yelling and breaking a few things he made Stan run around the track 32 times and then walk on his hands for one. Making the tan boy late for his next class and unable to change.

Hey showed up to 5th period Homeroom all sweaty and out of breath. In here his teacher was Mr. Garrison who was a man right now. (Don't ask him why the man had followed them to high school everyone just rolled with it). The class was composed of everyone from the original elementary class from back then. It was his favorite class it felt like the good ol' times where things weren't as complicated.

"Dude, you look like shit," Kenny commented.

"I know, fucking Peters and his sensitive roid raging ass," Stan replied sitting down still panting and laying his head on his plain blue book bag. "Where's Wendy?" Stan questioned looking around the room for his girlfriend.

"Did you forget she does announcements on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?"

"Oh yeah…"

"You're a terrible fucking boyfriend. At least for Wendy…for Kyle however…"

"Oh come on not this again," Stan slumped down in his chair. Kenny has been trying to convince Stan that Kyle is apparently the love of his life. Ok so some weird shit had happen but it's moved on now. They are past that.

"Look, all I'm saying is you guys are real cute so what's the wait?" Kenny asked.

"I have a girlfriend, remember?" Stan answered in a "duh" like manor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to mention your super amazing_ relationshit_," Kenny continued the sarcasm laid on thick in his voice. Rolling his eyes he smiled at Butters and waved to him from across room. Leaning back in his chair he pulled out a stick out gum and unwrapped it. He offered some to Stan but the dark haired teen politely refused.

"Whatever, so what's this party for?" Stan changed the subject. After that confusion from this morning and last night he just didn't want to think about it. He was afraid he wouldn't like the answer. He was scared he may lose everything he has now all for some stupid little thing, whatever it is. He just wants to salvage all he had now.

"Something about the older Cheer captain graduating and her becoming captain of the cheerleading team this year and she's also gonna run for homecoming queen," Kenny informed. Stan knew Bebe liked to party but she would never ever have a party at her house. Too much shit to clean up afterwards.

"Really?" Stan tried to listen but he noticed Kyle coming in from helping out a teacher and waving to Stan before sitting next to Butters and few other kids.

"Yeah, but I guess you don't care since you're gonna be king huh? Bebe or Kyle? Nice tits or a nice ass?" Kenny compared them both. Seeming to be completely torn he decide to have both.

"Dude, I _still_ have a fucking _girlfriend_ ya know?" Stan repeated a little more pissed off than before.

"Yeah, of course, _Kyle_, anyway-"

"Can you stop fucking joking around? Kyle and I are friends! Get it through your thick head; F-R-I-E-N-D-S! Geez I'm tired of you making it so awkward, you just play too much!" Stan snapped. His irritation reaching Mount. Everest levels.

"Fine. I get it," Kenny accepted. He just wished Stan would stop avoiding things when he didn't want to know the answer to them. Pussying out on what could be is stupid. Just because he is afraid of change doesn't mean he should coward every time he has to think. Though, if he would have tried to say this to his black haired friend, Stan would definitely not listen.

The bell rang for Lunch period. Everyone quickly evacuated the room, Stan called across telling Kyle he was going to grabbed them some seats. Making a B line for the cafeteria Stan grabbed a few seats and waited for his friends to arrive. Fortunately there was enough room even with Cartman. Stan and the rest of the gang got up to grab some food and return to their seats.

"Is that all you're eating, Tweek?" Stan pointed to the fidgeting blonde's plate of salad.

"I-I'm n-not very hungry…" Tweek explained. Stan shrugged his shoulders while Kyle scorned Tweek for eating like an anorexic person and dug into his double cheese burger enjoying the shit out of that heart attack. Mmm….school cafeteria food. Though, Stan and everyone knew it would never be as good as Chef's cooking. Now that black man could cook!

"A-anyway Kyle an' I were talking du-during class an' he said he could tie a cherry stem with his tongue!" Butters exclaimed. Pip agreed that the Jew did in fact say this. Said Jew blushed fiercely and hid his face with the apple he was biting into.

"No. Way." Kenny was in amazement as he elbowed Stan extra fucking hard in the side. Stan retorted by doing the same except harder. Kenny mouthed to Stan that, the fact that he was able to do that was so fucking _sexy. _Stan gave him another jab in the side.

"Bet." Cartman challenged. A twinkle in Kyle's eye appeared he loved to bet Cartman out of his money.

"You're on fat boy," Kyle grabbed the cherry from Stan's smoothie. He brought it up above his head and wrapped his tongue around the fruit. He ate the cherry and then put the stem into his mouth. Stan watched at the ginger chewed lightly softening it. Staring as his friend visibly manipulated the fruit's stem and only moments later stuck his tongue out to show off a tied cherry stem. Everyone cheered and yelled in disbelief. Kyle smile triumphantly as Cartman forked over the cash. Everyone one else went wild asking Kyle to do it again or to teach them. Kenny pleaded for a blowjob, he was punched in the face for the comment.

Stan tried hard to stay unemotional. He stared hard at Kyle's talented mouth. He knew of some other things Kyle can show him with that mouth. Stan could feel himself growl. He sighed. He spotted Tucker sitting with his friends. His face as stoic as always. How the hell does Craig always stay so calm, cool, and collected? Keeping his face so straight even when something like this happens. Probably drugs. Definitely drugs. Yep, that kid is probably doped up on harpocacihydrogen or some shit.

"Oh yeah, he can do a lot of tricks with his mouth plus he showed us this trick in dance class and I didn't know he was that flexible!" Bebe chimed in only making matters worse. Stan really wished he had some of that harpocacihydrogen shit right about now. After the lunch bell rang Stan pulled Kyle to the side.

"You wanna play hooky?" Stan offered.

"No, Stan I have trigonometry and physics next," Kyle declined.

"Now I know that you know damn well that you're over excelling at both of those classes, com'on skip school with me let's hang out plus its only two classes and it's not like you've never skipped before. Kyle glared at his black haired friend. "Just two classes," Stan restated trying to convince Kyle further.

"Fine." weighed the pros and cons and decided to go along with Stan's wishes only because the raven boy asked so pleadingly. Plus who could resist Stan's charm? Kyle would never admit it but even he swooned at the quarter backs winning smile.

"Meet me in the parking lot," before Kyle could question where Stan had left. Kyle glared crossing his arms and clicking his tongue. He rolled his eyes and with a hidden smile he grabbed his bag and went to his locker. He was going to ditch school with Stan. He felt a sting in the pit of his stomach.

"What took you so long, man?" Stan asked standing straight after leaning on his car.

"Not everyone can just waltz out the front door like you," Kyle retorted. He then explained how he had to go through the lunch room and through the back and then circle around. Stan on the other hand had chatted up a few security guards and then walked right out. The perks of being on varsity and being the quarterback none the less. While even though Kyle was basketball captain he didn't get a lot of recognition because he doesn't look like the rest of the team. It kinda pisses him off.

"I'll note that, now hop in the car lets go home."

"Ok," Kyle scrunched up his nose confused on why Stan wanted to go home when they had just ditched school! It didn't take so long returning back to the Marsh residence. By this time no one was home even Shelly's hung over body wasn't all sprawled across the sofa anymore.

Stan wasn't planning on being alone with Kyle but decided having Kenny over would make matters worse.

"Come on," Stan allured Kyle to his bedroom door and opened it. They both stepped in and flopped down on the bed.

"I can't believe I skipped school today...I haven't done this in a long time" Kyle muttered in amazement. He tried to keep up his appearance. He wanted to run for student president next year. After the humiliating defeat of both Wendy and Kyle losing to Cartman. Kyle was made to be treasurer and Wendy was Vice President. (Also just if you were wondering Gregory is the secretary.)

"I can't believe you learned to live a little," Stan smirked playfully.

"Whatever," Kyle smiled turning over on his side. Stan followed and settled in a similar position. They were staring at each other in silence. Kyle studied every rugged angle in Stan's face. Lucky him got to go through puberty gracefully. He looked like a roman god. Sun kissed skin and perfect dark blue eyes.

Stan stared back in the same way admiring the kosher man's boyish features. His slender chin and nose with chubby like cheeks. Kyle was intriguing. There was no other way to describe him. His curly wild locks only adding to his charm. And damn those emerald eyes like precious jewels that shone clear in the light. Intriguing indeed.

"Hey, is that your old guitar?" Kyle stared at the musical instrument. It was an ordinary light brown fender guitar. A nostalgic smile showed on the red head's face. He remembered when he had moved away Stan had made a hit song just to bring him back. Just the thought made him feel special. "You should sing me a song," he suggested.

"Sure," Stan sat up and reached over setting the guitar on his lap and checking it for tuning. "Well look at that, it's still in tune, amazing," it hasn't been too long since he played but it's still been a good minute. Stan remembered how he learned guitar just to sing that song for Kyle. Thinking about it he would still do anything if he needed to get his super best friend back. The football player started out strumming a few soft notes. After the intro he started to sing. Kyle laid his head down next to Stan's lap and watched him carry a tune.

…

_Poor old Johnny Ray_

_Sounded sad upon the radio_

_But he moved a million hearts in mono_

_Our mothers cried_

_Sang along_

_Who'd blame them?_

_You've grown, so grown_

_Now I must say more than ever_

_(Come On Eileen)_

_Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

_And we can sing just like our fathers_

Stan's voice lifted an octave higher. His voice deemed pleasant to Kyle's ears as he then went into the chorus.

_Come on Eileen_

_Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)_

_At this moment you mean everything_

_You in that dress_

_My thoughts I confess_

_Verge on dirty_

Stan winked at the Jew causing a blush to set on his cheeks.

_Oh, come on Eileen…_

Kyle loved Stan's voice it wasn't amazing but it sounded good. The song was an old one but his voice complemented the slow constant strumming of his fingers. The chords of the song were simple for him as he played with such ease. You'd would have never guessed he hadn't played for a long time. "You should play it faster," Kyle suggested. Stan complied but was no longer able to sing any higher. Kyle sighed sitting up and helped him out. Kyle hated to sing but Butters has complemented his so called 'lovely alto voice' whatever the hell that means.

….

_These people round here_

_Wear beaten down eyes sunk_

_In smoke dried faces_

_They're so resigned to what their fate is_

_But not us (no not ever)_

_But not us (not ever)_

_We are far too young and clever_

_(Remember)_

_Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

_And you'll hum this tune forever_

Stan smiled wide as Kyle started to really feel the song. His voice reaching notes Stan couldn't hit making the black haired teen wonder why Kyle wasn't in choir or something. Oh yeah, he had no rhythm

_Come on Eileen_

_Oh, I swear what he means_

_Aah, come on let's_

_Take off everything_

This time Kyle winked at Stan retaliating for the earlier embarrassment.

_That pretty red dress_

_Eileen (tell him yes)_

_Aah, come on let's_

_Aah, come on Eileen_

_That pretty red dress_

_Eileen (tell him yes)_

_Aah, come on let's_

_Aah, come on Eileen…_

"You're pretty good Kyle," Stan kept strumming. The bridged came in and they sang together. Their voices perfectly harmonizing and their eyes focused on each other.

…

_Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye_

_Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye_

_Now you're full grown_

_Now you have shown_

_Oh, Eileen_

_Say, come on Eileen_

_These things they are real and I know_

_How you feel_

_Now I must say more than ever_

_Things round here have changed_

_I say, too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye_

_Come on Eileen_

_Oh, I swear (what he means)_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

_You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

_Which are dirty_

_Aah, come on Eileen_

_Aah, come on Eileen_

_Oh, I swear (what he means)_

_At this moment, you mean everything_

_You in that dress, my thoughts I confess_

_Well, they're dirty_

_Come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen..._

"Whoever said Jews can't keep tune was a fucking liar," Stan smiled. "Though, they were right about the not being able to dance part," Kyle slapped Stan in the arm and laughed at the truth in that statement. He was a terrible dancer.

"I can't believe we just sang to each other, sooo cheezy," Kyle smiled widely at Stan's laugh. They sat there and chatted about nonsense for a while and Kyle listened to Stan play a few more other songs.

"Now, I'm tired," Stan stated putting the guitar down and flopping back down bringing Kyle along with him.

"What about Bebe's party?" Kyle questioned.

"It's not till much later, we got time," the tan man yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Let's sleep." Kyle agreed and laid his head on Stan chest listening to his stilling heartbeat. Following his rhythmic breathing patterns. Stan sighed deeply bringing a warm puff of air down to hit the top of Kyle's hair. Kyle giggled a bit at the ticklish feeling and again focused on the soothing motions of sleep. Stan brought his arm around to Kyle's back rubbing meaningless circles into his backside. Slowly messaging the boy to sleep. They both laid there drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Authors Notes: Oh wow, ok so I feel like some scenes were too short or not descriptive enough. I tried to make this one enjoyable. If there is anything confusing let me know. Also I take **constructive criticism **very well so if there is a way to better my writing I want to know. I know I made the boys bad boys huh? I guess that's just my type….

Song Title: _Come On Eileen _by Dixxy and the Midnight Runners

(I do love the Save Ferris version) If you haven't heard this song, give it a try it's a fun song.

((For some reason I made Stan unbelievably strong, huh? Pull up with one hand? That's preposterous. Good time to mention Kyle can jump really frigging high so..strong legs? XD)).


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Party

**Disclaimer: Hold on lemme check….Nope! Still don't own South Park.**

**FINALLY rated M for a lemon scene boyxboy I didn't forget what you all came for. Sadly not full on smut but bear with me it comes soon…..also for profanity, drug use, and underage drinking (but no driving)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Let's Party

Stan awoke to a mess of fiery red curls tickling his nostril. He noticed his and Kyle's sleeping arrangements. Smiling at the absurd way Kyle laid across him all sprawled out. Stan laughed deeply his voice still groggy from his nap. He grabbed his phone checking the time and saw the party had already started a half an hour ago. He also saw he had a few text from Kenny.

'Wer r u?'- Kenny

'Partay started and they just pulled out a keg, dude'- Kenny

'Ur missing it some of the cheerleaders are shirtless right now!'-Kenny

'So me and a few of the shirtless girl had did the do a minute ago…'- Kenny

"Kyle, get up we gotta go to the party," Stan mumbled rubbing his eyes. The red head growled that was the second time Stan has woken him up if the ravenette keeps this up he is going to get seriously hurt. Stan attempted to get up but Kyle clenched onto his shirt. Stan sighed exaggeratedly, Kyle was such a bed bug. Finally breaking free he grabbed Kyle and picked him up bridal style. Kyle's eyes shot wide in surprise of being awaken from his slumber rudely, again for the second time that day.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!?" Kyle yelled struggling his way out of the football player's strong grasp. The grasp that he would hold onto a football with, meaning he was never going to let go. Stan ignored the Jews protest and carried the light weight boy down the stairs with ease.

"Oh hey boys," Sharon was sitting in the living room reading one of her books. She saw her son holding Kyle in his arms but like usual she didn't really think anything of it. "When did you guys come home?"

"School ended a little early do to a kid fainting," Stan lied. School would never shut down because someone fainted.

"Oh, I see, well hopefully that person is doing well. Where are you guys going?"

"To a part-"

"To uh s-study get together!" Kyle interrupted slapping a hand over Stan's mouth. Word could not get out and let his Sheila know her perfect son Kyle was partying on a school night. Stan understood this and kept quiet. Sharon nodded and let them go on their way.

"Come on, Kyle we gotta go," Stan repeated as he settled his unhappy friend in the car.

"That was so embarrassing! You didn't need to man handle me, asshole," Kyle crossed his arms slumped down in his chair. He pouted and made Stan think the kosher boy was cute. He was like a three year old who had to finish eating his vegetables. Stan chuckled to himself actually proud of making the adorable analogy and drove off on to the party.

"Wow my hair is a fucking nightmare," Kyle fussed with his ginger locks in the mirror fingering it until he was satisfied. Stan continued to tell him it was fine but Kyle was determined to look a least a little bit presentable. They looked like they've been sleeping for a few hours and just rolled out of bed. Okay, so that _was_ exactly what they did but there's a difference.

Pulling up to the popular cheerleader's house both of the teens could hear the music blasting from down the street. It seems the party had kicked off. Stan couldn't resist bobbing his head as they got up closer to the noise. The door was unlocked and as soon as they opened it a few guys from the football team cheered. "Look Kyle, even Cartman's here," Stan pointed out. Cartman was also on the football team, as so was Token and Clyde and a few other guys.

"Oh yeah even the fat ass linebacker," Kyle spat unamused. Kyle made a B line for the punch. Grabbing a cup he stood off to the sides watching Stan play beer games with his team. Kyle wasn't a party type person. Sometimes he liked small ones with just his close friends but a big party like this just wasn't his thing. Too noisy and wayy too many annoying people exhibit Cartman. The complete opposite of Stan who loved big parties with all eyes on him. Kyle simply liked the quiet, he could think clearer. Plus he could only recognize like a fifth of the people here. He didn't make new friends either.

Kyle happened to spot Wendy she was dressed in cheerleading outfit. Kyle admired her intelligence but she also had a great body. He watched her in a daze. Her long shiny straight black hair draped down her back. Her big brown eyes. The way her cheeks flushed when she talked about something exciting. Though her boobs aren't all that much she had amazing curves and just looked soft and pleasant. She laughed at something Red had said covering her mouth delicately. The red head couldn't help but find that cute. Kyle was so jealous of Wendy….wait or was he jealous of Stan? Right, Stan. He should be jealous of the lucky **guy** who gets a** girl** like her. Not the reverse.

"Hey," Kyle removed himself from his thoughts to greet a familiar face. It was Kevin Stoley, Thomas, and Bradley. Kyle greeted them didn't really hang out them all that much but they do chat a few times and share interest in the same shows.

"Um s-so Kyle have you seen that show Supernatural?" Stoley asked trying to start conversation.

"Ah yea that show all the girls go crazy for it huh?" Kyle pointed out making Stoley blush.

"Yea but guys can like it too! Just like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! They're good shows!" Bradley defended using over the top hand motions. Kyle laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Sh-SHIET DUDE WHAT THE HECK?!" Thomas exclaimed and then apologized for interrupting as he shrunk into the corner. Kyle offered a reassuring smile, one that he usually shows to Tweek so the blonde would calm down.

They talked for a while, being with them reminded Kyle of three other innocent blondes who probably wouldn't dare come to a party like this. The red head started enjoying himself talking and laughing with Kenny and a few of his friends or what Kenny called fuck buddies. Kyle even attempted to dance but was laughed at by Red who proceeded to show him how to keep rhythm.

Kyle excused himself from the living room to get some more punch. He had been drinking it all night it was pretty good. Kyle grabbed the ladle but his poor motor skills failed him and he dropped it making a big splash.

"Whoa there, Kyle how much of the punch did you drink?" Wendy appeared behind him.

"Only like…figh cupz," Kyle slurred. "Oh shizz….whaz in da punch?" Kyle inquired.

"Dude, people have been mixing in shit all night," Wendy stated. Kyle groaned he didn't want to get drunk. Last time he ended up dancing like a 'hot' stripper and taking his clothes off. The situation is now a very unpleasant memory apparently he even tried to give Stan a blowjob! Wendy helped Kyle sit down at the kitchen table. "So tell me, how have you been?" Wendy started.

"Fanfuckin'tastic," Kyle hiccupped. He really didn't wanna see Wendy now. Her face made him more and more jealous that Stan hangs out with her. _Of course, idiot, this is his girlfriend! _Kyle thought to himself.

"That's great, I'm sorry I took one of your days," the blue eyed girl apologized. Her eyes are almost like Stan's but a bit duller. Stan's blue orbs were like the deep ocean. Kyle would find himself lost in the dark abyss of those eyes. They rocked you, encasing you into their motion. Before you knew it, you were drowning but, it was a good drowning you wanted to go deeper. You wanted to find the treasure at the bottom of the sea.

"Did you hear me, Kyle?"

"Whah happen now?" Kyle was thrown out of his stupor by a pair of pale hands waving in front of his face. He couldn't believe he was off daydreaming of Stan while his fucking girlfriend was in front of him.

"Dude, you're so drunk….I said we need to talk about our Stan system," _oh no _here it comes. A while back in middle school they would argue about how Stan was spinning more time with Kyle or vice versa. Then Kyle and Wendy came up with the Stan system so they don't have to fight over him. Wendy days were Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. While Kyle had every other day except Sunday when Stan had practice.

"Listen," Wendy said with a heavy sigh. "I know you guys are _super best friends_ and all but I am _his girlfriend_ not you so I need a bit more time with Stan we have barely seen since I became Vice president and president fat ass doesn't even help out! I mean even when he is with me he is still texting you don't you find that odd?" Kyle hated the way she used air quotations, mostly because it was cute and offensive at the same time. _Being super best friends is just as important as being best friends who do you think he come cries to?_

"Not…not really," Kyle stuttered mentally high fiving himself for one upping Wendy and he not even being there.

"I just need a week with Stan so we can finally take our relationship to the next level," Wendy continued.

"Next level?" Kyle's heart stopped. What the fuck does that mean? Is she gonna fuck Stan?

"Yes, Stan and I were talking about taking a trip together just me and him for the whole summer! My parents approve of him and I think if we continue like this, when we graduate high school we can live together!" Kyle's whole body grew cold. Stan had never said anything about leaving for the whole summer with Wendy. He didn't say that he talked with Wendy's parents so they can talk about living arrangements. This all sounded like Stan was fixing to propose. They're only in High School how stupid could they actually be? Kyle's stomach curled and his heart felt as if he was being stabbed violently.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Kyle got up from the table leaving Wendy to call after him. He walked briskly to the bathroom and kneeled into the toilet barfing into the bowl. There was a couple making out in there but he didn't care. After he was finished he washed his hands and cleaned himself up. He took the mouth wash on the sink and cleansed his mouth out.

Stumbling down the hallway he really wasn't feeling the party mood. He wanted to get out of there but found himself deeper into the house. He smelled smoke but not just any smoke. He opened the door to the basement and followed the misty air to a few teens and giggles.

"Stan? Kenny? Token? Clyde? _Craig?_" Kyle was more shocked to find Stan and Craig in the same room together giggling it up.

"Never deny the power of good weed," Kyle looked down spotting Towlie laid out his eyes blood shot red.

"Oh hey Towlie…" Kyle greeted. He still thought Towlie was the worst character ever if not then the weirdest. "Stan, let's go…I don't feel so good."

"You want to leave?" Stan stood up walking over to Kyle. He wasn't all that high he had just came down to get some more beers but found Towlie and the others in huge fits of laughter so he decided to join in. "What's wrong?" Stan placed his hand on Kyle's forehead moving the red bangs away.

"I just feel sick," Kyle lied a bit. He didn't want Stan to know the real reason he wanted Stan to take him home was because of his girlfriend. No matter what Stan may say Kyle knew that they weren't going to be together forever. Little cheesy lines weren't going to convince him otherwise.

"I would love to take you home but I'm tipsy and high so…I can't," Stan said apologetically. Kyle groaned.

"I'm going to lay down," Kyle trudged back up the stairs. Stan was right it was way too dangerous to go now. Sure Stan had a high tolerance for alcohol but that's no excuse. Stan followed after the kosher man all the way to the bedrooms. Bebe told them not to use her room and everyone laughed even Wendy so Kyle guessed it was ok. The friends found the guest bedroom. The other rooms except for the blonde girl's room was being used either for tired drunk members or for sex.

"Lay down," Stan said before closing the door. He then turned around and joined his best friend in bed. Kyle huddled up to Stan instinctively. His heart beating increasingly fast; this phenomenon had been occurring a lot recently. Kyle dismissed this as anger. He was angry. He was angry at Wendy for trying to take Stan away from him. He was angry at Stan for not telling him this all important thing. However, more importantly he was angry at himself. He was angry he couldn't understand what all these mixed feelings were. He knew the answer was simple but it wasn't like math he could set up a problem and get an answer like that.

"What's wrong?" Stan inquired lifting the top half of his body putting his weight on his resting forearm.

"Nothing…" Kyle turned over attempting to hide the worried look he knew he was wearing.

"Dude, I know when you're lying and it insults me that you would make it so obvious that something's wrong but, will not tell me and here I thought we told each other everything."

"Apparently not if you don't tell me everything," Kyle muttered into the sheets instantly regretting saying that.

"What was that?" Stan leaned in closer.

"I know about the trip," Kyle confessed.

"Kyle-"

"No. Stan you lied and that hurts that you didn't even think to tell me!" Kyle sat up and glared at Stan.

"I know it was wrong to not tell you but that day I just wanted you happy again and you wouldn't have like that news plus it hasn't even been decided."

"Whatever," Kyle laid back down pulling a pillow over his face. "I didn't need you to buy me off with going bowling asshole, I would've been happier if I knew."

"Kyle," Stan sighed bringing an arm around his best friend. "You know I love you right?" Stan was full on prepared to get all mushy. Though, his words only intensified the aching in Kyle's chest.

"Just leave me alone….you're going to leave me later on anyway," Kyle said. He didn't want any more of this strange feeling.

Stan groaned. "Stop thinking were going to forget each other how many times do I have to say were going to be super best friends forever?" Stan hated when Kyle was so insecure like this. He pulled the red head further into his arms locking him in a tight, warm, and secure place.

"It's going to happen; it's already started," Kyle's down casted eyes focused on everything but the teen in front of him. He was confused at first he worried about losing his friendship status with Stan but now he think he doesn't want to be best friends anymore. _Then what do I want to be?_

"Look at me," Stan growled as he grabbed Kyle's face turning it up and glared at him harshly. Stan wanted to yell at him. He wanted to make Kyle know how important he was. However, the football quarter back was at a loss for words. He just continued to fix his gazed on Kyle and Kyle returning a more timid and confused look. Stan's eyes followed the nervous drop of Kyle's bottom lip. The Jew boy panted softly as the proximity if their lips closed in on each other.

They were now a hairs length away from each other their eyes extremely focused on the other's lips. Every puff of breath brought them closer and closer until finally Stan pulled Kyle's face pressing their lips together in one movement. Kyle let out a surprise whine but reciprocated eagerly. They continued placing small quick sweet chaste kisses over and over. This wasn't really anything knew, the super best friends had kissed before.

Once in elementary before Stan would kiss Wendy he would practice on Kyle. However now was different. The way the curly headed Jew blush and moaned turned Stan on, it was nothing like their awkward barf filled practicing before. Each peck sent chills up and down their spines like a spark would happened before being cut off and replaced with another. Kyle grew tired of the repetitive kissing and yearned for more. He nipped at the bottom of Stan's lip and encased it between his own sucking on the soft appendage. Stan groaned at Kyle's willingness he kissed the freckled cheek loving how the pink color darkened before meeting Kyle's demand and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. It was a warm and wet cavern no different from anyone else's but, Stan felt fireworks in his stomach one exploding after the other. Then he felt like he was going to be sick. Though, the good type of sick, the sick that said he liked this feeling a lot.

The need growing bigger and bigger by the second. Their greed showed as their kiss ranged from fast to slow. Stan pulled away to observe what he was doing to Kyle. He noticed Kyle's lips swollen and shiny.

Stan moving his wet attachment exploring the virgin mouth, he curled a bit at the taste of vomit and mint mouthwash but still enjoyed the kiss. Stan loved how inexperienced Kyle seemed but was actually pretty decent at kissing. The way he moved his tongue clumsily touching all of Stan was perfect.

It wasn't that Kyle had never been kissed, in fact he has kissed lots of girls and had many girlfriends but they weren't real girlfriends. They couldn't stand how Stan got all of Kyle's attention. The red head smirked in his head he didn't need those whores none of them could give him the feeling he had right now. His first French kiss and by an amazing kisser the way Stan rolled his tongue and roamed Kyle's cheek made the kosher shudder with pleasure.

Kyle let a moan slip and Stan lost a bit of his control he started to kiss faster and harder barely letting Kyle breath. Ravaging the red head's mouth till it was raw and numb. Kyle panted heavily and loudly now as so did Stan. Their breaths ragged and shallow their mouths wet and abused. Stan nipped at Kyle's lips and the area around them. Kyle grabbed Stan's face and resumed their kissing. This time Kyle fought for dominance. He aggressively attempted to conquer Stan's mouth. He mused at the taste it was like vanilla, plain and simple but delicious as he loved vanilla.

Stan smirked a little at Kyle's desperate attempts to overpower his skills and led the Jew on to think what he was doing was effective. Stan rolled onto his back pulling Kyle with him, who gasped breathlessly, and settled him between his legs. Resting his arms at the small of Kyle's back he flushed the skinny boy against him causing another moan to escape his lips. Fuck, Kyle was making a lot of sexy noises right now. Their heads grew foggy and clouded letting their bodies take over. Kyle liked how their mouths fit naturally together. Their moves in sync making their kiss sealed and seamless.

"Hah…gah…muah!" Kyle broke the kiss to take more breaths he was getting hotter by the second. He wanted to tear his clothes off right then and there. Once he decided to a knock came at the door. Both boys jumped at the sudden noise looking toward the door. Kyle flung himself off the bed to stand a good fifty feet away. Stan groaned loudly and exasperatingly. He stomped over to the door and opened it to see who the hell was stupid enough to interrupt them.

"Dude! You're missing it!" Fucking Kenny of course. "It's Clyde, he's doing the keg UPSIDE DOWN!" Kenny was so excited and wanted his good friend to share in on the excitement. How the hell did he even find them? "What's with that face?" Kenny questioned. Although, moments later his question was answered when he saw tuffs of red hair protruding behind him. Fuck, Stan knew that Kenny knew exactly what they were doing. The blonde could figure it out with simple movements how recently you had gotten some action, what you did, and in special cases who you did it with. With their flushed faces and bruised lips he knew this was fresh. The poor lanky boy smirked and gave Stan a congratulatory hug and kiss in the cheek. He then moved away mouthing the words 'Get that' then continued back to the party.

Stan addressed Kyle this time the boy stood in that same spot staring at him. Stan felt like a dick, kissing his best friend when he had a girlfriend. Stan paced around the room a few times thinking of what to do. He came to the conclusion that he should leave Kyle alone and give him his own space to deal with just happened. Stan also needed space because he himself couldn't deal with just happened. He glanced at Kyle who was daydreaming. His eyes were glossy and glazed over. His cheeks so lively and his lips...Stan couldn't continue. The football player left the room saying nothing more to Kyle.

Why? Why did he kiss Kyle and which such fervor. Why did his lips tremble at the mere remembrance of the Jew's soft, pink, full, and inviting lips? Why did he find it so hot the way Kyle moaned with every touch of their lips? Stan was lost in his thoughts. He found himself outside glad for the cool air hitting his skin. Things just weren't adding up.

"Fuck."

* * *

Author's Notes: Alrighty! Sorry for the wait it's been busy. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad with too many spelling mistakes. I wanted to add in Kevin Stoley because he is precious babu and I have a headcanon that he is a total superwholock fan. Anyway if I didn't explain enough I'm sorry if anything is confusing. Kyle sems to get more and more like an insecure tenn huh...really I think Stan would be more like that...Welp! It's already written no givsies backsies! Also Wendy's parents are a little too excepting huh? Living together after high school? That's absurd!

((Oh and thanks to all of you who review and favorite and follow I read them and they all give me life!))

((Be good boys, girls, and non binary gendered persons and don't drink and drive!)).


	4. Chapter 4: Friends with Benefits

**Disclaimer: Wait I OWN South Park now? Really? Hold on, I gotta go down there and check!**

**Warning: lemony kissing scene!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Friends with Benefits

Stan awoke laying out on the porch. He exhaled deeply and stressed wincing at his hurt back. _Why the hell am I on the porch? _He thought to himself. He then noticed someone had put a blanket around him to keep him warm. How thoughtful. _But they should've just woke me up!_ Stan pushed those thoughts out of his head and collected his things. Somehow throughout the night Stan had got drunk and lost some articles of clothing.

He search throughout the house, filled with sleeping drunks, for his clothes. Stan checked the clock seeing it almost noon now and everyone was still here. He smiled to himself at how wild that party was last night as he found his shoe in the empty fish bowl. He also notice Clyde was hung upside down and the fuckers didn't even untie him. Craig probably did it.

All Stan needed was his shirt and the last place he remembered taking it off was in the bathroom. Stan trudged up the stairs his body feeling heavy and dead and made his way to the bathroom. Damn he hated hangovers he had the weakest stomach and now he would spend the day barfing into a toilet. He opened the door to find Kyle actually awake.

"OH Shi- sorry man!" Stan apologized. Kyle stood there blushing. He was only washing his hands but Stan made it seem like he walked in on him taking a piss or something.

"Um…it's alright I'm done so…." Kyle couldn't blush any more than he already was. He noticed Stan was shirtless and suddenly last night's events flashed though his mind. He attempted to slip by but he ended up getting press against Stan in the narrow room. Kyle looked up meeting Stan's down casted eyes. They stood close together in each other's presence. Caught in their intense gaze. Stan began to wonder would they kiss again. He can feel it, just like he felt last night. It's like he can't help himself it just happens and he can't stop it.

"Good morning fellas," Kenny yawned his eyes half open. He was scratching his aching head standing in the door way with no pants on. He had woke up in one of the guest rooms with a bunch of naked _people, _both men and women, and apparently he had sex with all of them…

"ACK!" Kyle yelped pushing Stan at least 10 feet away and then made a quick escape leaving Stan behind. _Great. Make it obvious._

"Oh..." Kenny smirked knowingly. Stan ignored him hoping he would keep his fat mouth shut. Thank god it wasn't Wendy who walked in on them otherwise its game over. "So didn' get enough last night, huh?" Kenny started.

"Shut it, it's not like anything happened ok?"

"Stan," Kenny gave an incredulous look. "Please continue lying to me."

"Have you seen my shirt?" Stan pointed out changing the conversation completely. He was not in the mood for Kenny's lectures. Kenny groaned at his friend's thick headedness. Must he continue to repeat it? It gets annoying like this.

"Clyde ending up wearing it…I don't think you want to wear it now seeing as it's ruined," Kenny pointed out. Stan saw the teen tied up wearing a barf covered shirt. His shirt.

"Shit." Stan crinkled his nose. "Fucking gross." Stan decided it he was fine enough to drive and just needed to stop by his house to pick up a shirt and then take his ass to school. Of course he would be extremely tired. Just as he was heading out Kyle came out after him.

"Um…uh…mind if I get a ride?" Kyle's face was on fire.

"Uh sure…" Stan really didn't mind. He was just worried of what would happen when they are alone again. The ride was silent as they made a quick stop at Stan's house to get a shirt and another stop at the corner store to buy what Stan called breakfast. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Before they would chat about everything now they stutter out mindless words that make no sense and in the end they blabber on and on about things irrelevant. Making it to school during fourth period they felt going to class was almost useless since the bell would ring and they would be going to lunch next.

"Fancy seeing you again," Stan smiled crookedly at Kyle as they entered the lunchroom together. Kyle snorted laughing lightly. Stan found that his heart tend to flutter when Kyle made that sound. He always wanted to hear his best friend laughing. They greeted everyone at the table. Everyone who went to the party looked like the dead or just didn't show up at school today. What would possess Bebe to have a party on a school night? Probably because her parents wouldn't think she would even consider throwing something as massive as last night.

For the rest of the period there was the normal conversation. Occasionally, Kenny would give Stan looks that made Stan want to punch him in the face. The bell rang and Stan waved goodbye to all of his friends before setting off to chemistry. Kyle was following after him which was strange since Kyle had AP World History. Stan thought to just ignore it and turned to give a nod and smile. Kyle's face lit up, in turn making Stan share the same blush. Did he do something wrong? The red head sure was acting strange.

Once the hallway thinned out a little bit Stan was suddenly pushed into a janitor's closet. The surprising force scared the ever loving shit out of him.

"YO WHO THE FUCK-"

Before the revenette could respond a pair of soft lips silenced him. He was captivated by those lips the way they twisted against his. He couldn't help but place his arms against the small of the person's back. The way that person moaned instantly he knew it was Kyle. Stan continued kissing the smaller man more pressing against the door. He let his knee fall between Kyle's thighs. Stan pushed Kyle up encasing him between himself and the door so that he could get better access to Kyle's mouth. Quickly and almost hungrily Kyle wanted more. It was like he was addicted like he couldn't help it. Just body just wanted it. The feeling of time stopping he didn't have to think at this time he just felt. No worries of Stan leaving when he had the man in his arms, moaning his name, it was perfect and Kyle wanted more.

"Kyle," Stan could feel the boy tense up at the mention of his name against hid lips. He probably thought he could get away with this surprise attack anonymously but of course if you know someone for that long they'll know it's you instantly. "Kyle why are you doing this?" Stan broke the kiss setting Kyle back down to the ground. After a while the kosher man still did not answer. Being the worry wart he is Stan asked if Kyle was ok but the red head still did not reply. Stan grabbed the light switch, which was controlled by a string. Once the lights were on he could clearly see Kyle's face. He was crying. Light tears dripping down his cheeks. His eyes scrunched up and brows furrowed. Stan didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he did wrong. What do you do in a situation like this?

All Stan could do was wrap his arms around Kyle lovingly. Holding him securely like always. Hushing his tears and kissing him tenderly. It was wrong they both knew it was wrong but they wanted to do it all the time. After a while of kissing Stan smiled to himself at the way Kyle stood on his tippy toes and desperately kissed Stan's cheek. Really, this boy was too cute for his own good.

"Stan…" Kyle unintentionally moaned his best friend's name causing his blush to deepen. Stan caressed his cheek admiring the rink color that adorned it along with his many light freckles that all stood out against his wide emerald eyes. Stan lifted up Kyle's chin for another kiss but the kosher man spoke before that happened.

"Let's become sex friends."

Everything stopped in that moment. Stan stood there trying to process the sentence he just heard however it never made any sense. Sex friends became the only thing he could think of. _Did my Kyle really just say that? _Stan pulled Kyle away from him to stare at him as if he had giving birth to _precious _alien babies.

"Wha…" Stan's voice came out breathless and shaky.

"Well not so much as sex friends as really kissing buddies…" Kyle corrected blushing shyly.

"Oh what the shit, Kyle?" Stan swore he couldn't believe his ears where hearing. The worst part of it all was Stan had got a little happy when Kyle said that.

"Look, Stan between what just happened and what happened last night do you really think I'll just forget it? You have a girlfriend….yet you kiss me and hold me like this…do you really think that my body will forget that? I don't know how to feel in this situation but I know one thing: my body wants you," Stan gulped _god that sounded inappropriate_ he thought as his face heated. "If we don't do things like this every once and a while then I can't be around you for a while."

"What do you mean?" Stan choked a little bit. Did Kyle want to stop being super best friends? Why did he have to up and kiss him? Fucking idiot.

"Don't worry, it's not like I don't wanna be friends anymore it's just…I can't be around you because all I think about is us kissing and then I just want to kiss you but then I realize that we can't kiss and then I get sad…"

"Kyle, you're so…cute…." Stan muttered. It was true how the Jew could say something so inviting like that it made Stan want to jump him right then and there. But he couldn't do that Kyle was right this needs to stop before their bodies crave this feeling. "Look, Kyle you're my super best friend and I don't want to lose you let's just forget this all happened, ok?"

"Stan did you even listen to me? I can't forget," he won't forget. How Stan was full of passion and how he felt so safe and warm in his arms. How being with Stan in this way made him feel like he was floating or how his eyes sparkled a little bit. _Wow that sounded sooo gay _Kyle scoffed. But it really did make Kyle feel better it made him weak in the knees and light on his feet. Kyle remembered this feeling as he leaned in closer to Stan. Their faces close and their breath intermingling Kyle wanted to kiss Stan so bad. Stan wanted to _let Kyle kiss him_ so bad.

"I just don't want you to be hurt…" Stan worried.

"I won't be," Kyle replied in all seriousness he was prepared. He knew what friends with benefits meant and he was willing to risk it if that meant he could kiss Stan. The person he worried about the most however, was Wendy.

"….fine." _dammit_ Stan gave in. He felt like he made the biggest mistake of his life but at this point he just didn't care anymore.

"Really!?" Kyle smiled as he got his way. He hugged Stan and placed a big ol' kiss on the less thrilled man's lips. He giggled and ran out of the closet before Stan could change his mind.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into, Stan?" the noriette curse his inability to say no to those pure green eyes. Before he knew it the bell rang for the next class and Stan decided he should get out of this closet before someone finds him. How embarrassing would that would be?

Stan went all his classes afterwards. Well there was only about two classes left anyway. He made a note to not skip again his teachers were getting really were getting suspicious of his absence. After the final bell he ran out of class and to his locker. He knew Kyle had something after school and he didn't have practice so he wanted to leave as soon as possible before he gets stuck in the parking lot.

He briskly walked to his car unlocking it and jumping in the front seat and started warming up the car. He was then startled by a sudden voice, letting out a "very manly" scream.

"Thank god you have heat!"

"Ugh what the fuck how did you two losers get in my car?" Stan questioned the two. One being Clyde and the other a certain annoying blonde. Oh and Token was there too! He had brought a peace offering, a can of beer. Stan smiled and nodded at him, Token was alright.

"Listen to this!" Clyde raved excitedly grabbing Stan by his collar. "Craig has a job!" He spit out. Clyde had a strong football player's grip. Stan almost couldn't pry his hands off.

"Ugh...gah...so-so what I already knew that," Stan massaged his sore neck.

"Not his job at his dad's auto shop," Kenny chimed in. Everyone knew Craig worked there.

"His dad bet that he wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere else with his attitude," Token explained.

"And he didn't tell us where he worked but Kenny found out!" Clyde interrupted. Stan saw that as no surprise Kenny knew everything about everyone. He probably knew about his and Kyle's agreement earlier. You can never keep a secret away from Kenny. Stan looked at all of them sideways for a while wondering how the hell did they get into his car in the first place?

"Let's go," Stan smirked. Oh he was gonna annoy the shit out of Craig. They all cheered and Clyde wiggled his slightly chubby body into the front seat and Stan started driving. During the drive "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavign started to play. Of course the two dorks demanded it to be turned up so they could jam out to it. Stan could help but laugh at their sermonized hand movements. Did they really make up a dance to this song?

"Where are we going anyway?" Stan quizzed the blonde dancing man.

"You'll see just go to this address," mysterious….

They made it to Dixxy's Disco Dinner and they all began to laugh extremely hard.

"Di-Dixxy's haha DISCO! Haha," Clyde cried out his cheeks killing him. Even Token was grabbing at his gut and snickering to himself.

Entering the disco themed restaurant they were greeted by Red at the door. Stan then realized that's how Kenny knew Craig worked here. She instantly cracked a huge smile and pointed them to their seats in Craig's section. They held back their laughs and walked red faced over to their booth. Kenny and Stan on one side Clyde and Token on the other. They stayed silent for a while. At first it seemed like a long time before someone finally came over to ask for their drinks.

"What the fuck," Craig cursed aloud as he stood pen in hand and dressed in a 70's disco outfit. Similar to Red and her hippie look with peace glasses. Although the funniest part was that he was wearing an Afro. The teens stared in awe. Then they looked at one another.

"T-that's the funniest thing...I have ever seen," this sentence staggered out of Stan's mouth and the whole table exploded with obnoxious laughter.

"Who told you about where I work?" Craig scowled and flipped them off. He then decided that a little red birdie told them and he would exact his revenge later. He demanded their drink orders.

"Hmm...I wonder...maybe I'll get...no, no I get that all the time...hmmm..." Kenny stalled.

"OI! Order something fuck face," Craig spoke up.

"Hey! I'm a paying customer! I don't deserve to be spoken to in that tone!" Kenny laughed disgustingly.

"Hey Craig do you guys have Pepsi?" Stan asked.

"Does it say pepsi?" Craig pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated his friends.

"No."

"Then there's your damn answer!" Craig slammed his hand down on the table some of the other tables stared at him and he quickly apologized. "Just order and get out."

"How does the water taste?" Clyde inquired his face all serious. Now they're just fucking with him well they have been all along but this is just cruel. Craig almost made an angry face but kept his face straight. He needed this job he bet his dad a grand that he could keep this job for a month and dammit he was going to get that money out of his old man!

"Ok ok guys let's stop messing with him," Craig smirked at Token. The only sensible one at the table. "We all will have a Pepsi," and just like that Craig face palmed and lost all hope in his beacon of light, Token Black. He walked away and later returned with kiddie cups full of apple juice.

"Here ya go kids," Craig basically slammed them down making sure to spill most of the content so that they only had a sip left. "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh...well just take the boogey on down special," Kenny smirked as Craig's very own smirk fell. That dreaded special. He began to wonder why he would work at a cheesy place and then remembered that all his previous bosses fired him because he flipped them off at the interview and this was the only boss who thought he had guts and hired him.

"Very well then..." Craig knew that resistance was futile. After Craig left the rest of them asked Kenny why he had asked for that special and why did Craig look like that.

"Don't you all know? Craig has to dance to disco music for a full minute!" Once explained everyone smiled wide and patted Kenny in the back. He did a good job.

All throughout the night Craig avoided their table even though it was hard since they continued to bother him. Finally their food arrived. A big ass buffet. The lights dimmed and a disco ball came down from the ceiling. Craig sighed as "Town of Funk" came on and he moved his hips and hand in a cliché disco move.

The immature teens laughed so hard they were now crying. Craig was absolutely not amused. In fact he was planning their demise as they laughed unknowingly. Once it was over he stomped away his so called friends still laughing their faces off.

Worse was that they stayed the whole time and bugged the hell out of him. Once Craig's shift was over they convinced him to ride with them. They promised to make up for being douche bags the whole day. Red also tagged along for a bit but they dropped her off later on.

"You got a text, Stan" Clyde passed back Stan's phone he had it because he wanted to play flappy bird and be able to throw it whenever he died. Stan grabbed his phone to see a text from Kyle.

Hey, come over- Kyle

Um...now? What's wrong?- Stan

Just bring your ass here- Kyle

"Hey look guys, I gotta go are you guys going to need a ride?"

"Naw, our houses are pretty close, have fun on your booty call," Kenny teased.

"Har har whatever, whore," Stan replied flicking everyone off and driving off towards Kyle.

Kyle on the other hand was sitting at his desk staring at his phone. He mentally beat himself up. _The hell was I thinking?! Kissing buddies? What the FUCK Kyle?_ Kyle's internal conflict felt like a smack down as he tried to reason with himself. At that moment those word just flew out of his mouth. He didn't think it would end up like this. He needs to tell Stan it was a misunderstanding or something because he can't do this!

After a few minutes he heard his front door open followed by Stan calling out his name. "Shit," Kyle swore he still didn't have a plan of what he was going to say.

"Kyle?"

"I'm in my room…" Kyle informed. Stan entered the purple walled room finding the red head standing in the middle of the room hands clasped and a pleading look on his face. He looked….damn fuckable. Okay so maybe this was a booty call after all. Stan shook his head there was NO way he would sleep with his best fri- kissing buddy this was just strictly making out.

"Kyle," was all Stan could say before walking over to the shorter freckled ginger and holding him once again in his arms. Kyle let out a few sounds wanting to tell Stan what he planned to say but his voice failing him. He felt so stupid why every time Stan comes around he gets mute and weak kneed and he gets this burning need to kiss Stan.

Kyle looked up at Stan wetting his lips silently asking for a kiss. Stan finding him not able to resist gave in and placed his lips to Kyle's. They took no time and began to kiss fiercely their mouths moving sloppily and out of unison. Drool escaping the sides of their mouths as they moaned and grunted in pure delight. They rolled and massaged their tongues rapidly and aggressively losing themselves in the sweet sin. Forgetting everything Stan pressed Kyle on the bed experimenting. He really, _really _wanted to touch Kyle.

The football player let his hands roam Kyle's sides bringing up his shirt along with them exposing Kyle's pale chest and hardening pink nipples.

"Wah…what're ya doin'?" Kyle blushed bringing his hand up to cover his chest. Even though he was male he was still self-conscious about his body especially his nipples. "Don't touch them!" Kyle snapped pushing Stan's hand away. However, the football player wasn't giving up. Kyle was going to use his strong legs to just kick Stan off but his body just wasn't responding.

"But, they're so cute," Stan teased groping more aggressively.

"Stan. Stahhh!" Kyle whined as Stan rolled his sensitive nipple between his fingers.

"You like it," Stan smirked he loved seeing Kyle like this the blush in his cheeks a deep crimson his body twisting and writhing beneath him. He kissed Kyle to quiet his loud erotic protests. Their mouths now kissing more shamefully, tongue moving languidly and messily. Stan removed his shirt drawing Kyle's half lidded eyes to his tan abs. The kosher hand shot up to touch the football player's midsection. Stan shivered with every feather light touch. He watched as Kyle traced his happy trail and played with the hem of his pants.

Kyle was mesmerized by the more built teen's form his hands squeezed Stan's hips and admired his v lines. The ginger never realized he had a thing for muscles or men's bodies but he was so turned on it hurt. He could also see Stan's pants straining and Kyle's lustful, hungry gaze was only making worse.

Stan made hast unzipping his pants and firmly introducing Kyle's hand to his dick. The red head gasped. His heart pounded at the touch, so warm so thick even clothe in his boxers he could still tell Stan was only getting bigger. For a while it stayed quiet only occasional whimpers and love bites on each other necks making the only sound in the whole house. That was until the click of the front door threw them out of their stupor.

"KYLE! WERE BAAACK! ARE YOU ASLEEP?" Sheila yelled from the front. Stan and Kyle scrambled around in a panic frenzy trying to hide all evidence they could. Stan decided it was best for him to leave. He opened the window.

"What're you doing?" Kyle walked over to the window questioning him. "You don't have to leave you know?"

"Naw I gotta get going I don't think I'd be able to stay here and not want to touch you and with all the noise you make that's not possible with your mom home."

"Sh-shuddap! I'm not the only one who makes noise!" Kyle blushed making Stan smile and kiss him tenderly on his rosey cheek. Kyle glared up at him still blushing.

"If you're gonna kiss me, do it on the mouth, fuck face," Kyle kissed him aggressively with once more on lips.

"Kyle?" Sheila knocked on the door frightening both boys. Stan leaped out the window landing with a somewhat loud thud.

"Um h-hey mom just going to get ready for bed," Kyle nervously spat from the window seal. He looked out to check and see if Stan was okay. Stan gave big thumbs up after he fortunately landed in the bushes okay with only a few scrapes.

"Alright, dear, are you sure you're okay?" she seemed wary of opening the door scared she'd find her son with a dildo in his ass or something.

"Yes, Mah. Just peachy," Kyle rolled his eyes.

"O-okay…" and with that the red headed mother left.

Stan waved goodbye and started on home before someone saw him. Kyle grinned helplessly while watching Stan walk away. Then realization had set in. Oh he was such a fucking _idiot._ He forgot to stop this whole thing before it got dangerous

But it seemed to already get that way.

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay you guys should totally let me know if this chapter is any good I feel way to self conscious about it. Except for the Craig part I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of that Craig in an afro! Anyway is there something confusing in this chapter? I didn't really check it I usually write these at 3 a.m. so don't be afraid to tell me I fucked up! I want to get better at this writing thing.

((Kenny is a butt huh? I mean he could've just went there by himself but no he brought a whole crew around. btw after Stan left they just smoked weed in the park so yeah...friendship?))

((I promise I didn't make Kyle cry on purpose it just kind of happened I wanted to show how frustrated he was shy of punching a whole in the wall so I did the next best thing...crying.))


	5. Chapter 5:You Know What They Say, Right?

**Disclaimer: SO I went down to South Park studios and they told me to fuck off so I guess I still do not own South Park….but one day….**

Don't worry girls I'm gonna give you what you want in this chapter too yep more make outs that will get hot and heavy. Maybe ;3 Also make sure to read the Author's Note at the end it finally has important stuff put there!

* * *

Chapter Five

You Know What They Say, Right?

The teens laid out, bodies tightly pressed together in the back seat of the car every touch of their lips made the fire in the pits of their stomachs grow. They were in the school parking lot however while very dangerous, as the levels of getting caught was severely high, they had no worries. Mainly because they sneaked out fifteen minutes before the final bell so everyone was in school plus the window was fogged so you could barely tell there was anyone inside at all. Well unless you were being a Kenny and decided to listen in to the hushed growls and whispered mewls that emitted from the vehicle. It's been roughly over a week since the best friends evolved into kissing buddies and they been abusing that title well. Every chance they got they would kiss.

It got to the point where they made a game out of it seeing how secretive they could be. During passing period, in lunch under the table, and even in the bathroom. Let's not fail to mention how they act when they're alone. Their libido shoots up a hundred fold. Stan had never felt like this with anyone else not even Wendy. It was a high he never wanted to stop. Although it's so wrong, dammit he felt right! And if it felt good he should do it, right?

Stan was placed in between the red curly headed teen's legs. His shirt was off and Kyle ran his hands up and down his torso enjoying every bump and toned muscle. They both were breathing heavily just gazing into each other's eyes. The car was filled with Nnh's and ah's as they explored each other's mouths. Surprisingly, Kyle seemed to put up a great fight. His tongue wrapping around Stan's tongue massaging it like a pro. Soon Stan gave up and let Kyle lead and even allowing him to flip them over so Kyle could grind into him moaning softly, his hands planted in Stan's chest. Kyle leaned down to take the ravennette's lips when all of a sudden Stan's phone started to ring.

"Ugh. I swear if it's Kenny, I'm gonna punch him in the face," Stan promised. After Kyle moved off of him he grabbed his phone from the front seat seeing it was Tweek. "Why is Tweek Tweek calling me?" Stan picked up. "Hello?"

"…." Stan could hear noise in the background, it sounded like two people fighting.

"Tweek? What happened?"

"Uhhwuu…S-Stan SW-SWEET GEEZUS BUTTERS, WHAT DO I SAY?"

"Calm down and speak slowly," Stan ordered but all the blonde could do was flail around and cry.

"Give me the phone," Kyle ordered and Stan obliged jumping into the front seat and starting the car and setting them on their way to Tweak Bros. "Tweek, I know it's scary but close your eyes and get under the counter, were on our way right now," Kyle voice was soft and almost motherly, cooing Tweek into a silent submission. "Keep your eyes closed and go where ever you want to go find your happy place," Stan listened to Kyle expertly calm down the fidgeting blonde while slipping his shirt on and buttoning it. "Now hand the phone over to Pip," Kyle knew Pip would be there since they're always together a phenomenon that occurred in middle school.

"Hello, deary it looks kinda grim over here we could sure use the help," the always cheery blonde greeted Kyle.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I've only just arrived but Craig and Kenny are fighting," Pip explained.

"What the fuck? Hold on I'll be right over to knock some sense into them," Kyle assured.

After about five minutes on the phone with Pip and Butters, who was also there, the secret kissing buddies arrived to Tweak Bros. Outside it looked really quiet and even inside looked like there was no on there but Pip.

"Kyle!" Tweek yelped jumping up and running over to Kyle's arms, he felt a little safe there. Not completely safe, but safe none the less.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," Kyle smoothed out the unruly blonde locks. He silently told Stan to go find the two idiots and kick their ass. Pip pointed Stan to the back where he could still hear yelling. He spotted Butters and told him to retreat back inside because it was about to get _ugly._ The tiny blonde obeyed and waddled back inside to Kyle. "Now what happened?" Kyle inquired.

"Wuh-well, me 'n Tweek were jus' doing business as usual, I was helping out today, when these two guys came in an' started talkin' to us it made me feel uncomfortable the way they stared like they were hungry an' th-they were gonna eat us then allova sudden Kenny got real pissed and so did Craig and they argued with the guys and that's all I know I have no idea why soon after they started talkin' at first seemingly joking around when they got to yelling at each other," Kyle listened to Butters' story confused. Why in the hell are those two fighting?

Kyle decided to see for himself when he found Stan punching Craig in the face as Kenny had him in a choke hold. Kyle glared disappointed at the three. Not that he expected better anyway. He rolled his eyes and slight shook his head. Cracking his knuckles and clearing his throat he spoke out in a completely stern voice.

"**Will you idiots just fucking stop**?" Kyle spat angrily in a voice that wasn't loud but stop the three of them in fear. Kyle was in his scolding mode, and no one was gonna be spared. They all instantly straightened themselves out. "Look I don't care what the fuck happened so let's drop it right now because you're scaring three innocent blonde baby bunnies and that's unforgivable! so why don't we make nice-nice and help poor Tweek clean up **alright?**" Kyle was smiling but the three guys, now covered in a few bruises, could only see a mother bear about to maul the shit out of them.

"Yes sir," they all agreed still fearful of what Kyle would do next. They were forced to march into the café and clean up the mess they made. Afterwards Kyle stood with his hands on his hips and his foot tapping expectedly. The teens knew that meant "now **what the fuck** happened?" frightened that Kyle would actually maul them if they refused, they fessed up.

"Kenny was teasing me about Tweek Tweek, here so I told him to shut his fucking mouth or Buttercup will have a hard time kissing it…." Craig started, he wasn't even embarrassed. The words flew out and Kenny reached to the last bit by raising his fist but stopped short when he felt an ominous aura leaking from Kyle's direction.

"And what happened next Kenny?" Kyle smiled causing Kenny to shudder. Damn Kyle could be one hell of a foe when pissed off.

"So I got mad and punched him," Kenny continued eyes downcast not wanting to even glance in Butters' way.

"When I came to stop them I got hit and Craig commented about you and I just lost it," Stan finished the story as if he pieced it all together. Unfortunately, Kyle and the others didn't really understand what all the fighting was about.

"Ugh," Kyle groaned squeezing the edge of his nose. "Tweek," Kyle called out causing the blonde to squeak.

"Y-yes,"

"Get me a coffee, four creams, six sugars," Kyle rubbed at his headache. He deemed it not important to ask why they were fighting about or what was said. Tweek squeaked again happily and ran off to make the order in record time. Out of the corner of Kyle's eye he saw Craig watching the blonde make the coffee humming and trying not to giggle. The redhead noticed the tiny smile on the usually stone faced man and wondered if he should be worried or not.

"Hey Craig, your gay is showing," Kyle teased.

"Whatever Marsh oops! I mean Broflovski," Craig retaliated. Kyle growled but fell back he didn't want to cause more trouble for Tweek who was already on edge.

"Here you go," Tweek placed the coffee down flashing a smile causing Kyle to blush a little finding him completely adorable.

"Aww Tweek you're so adorable why don't you be my boyfriend?" Kyle teased relentlessly maybe it would become his new goal to make at least one of the blondes blush yeah that's a good goal to set. Tweek twitched and let out a strong list of curse words he didn't really know what to say. Kyle just watched him sputter in his green apron that had a bow in the back. Kyle made sure to give Craig the a gloating smile. The Peruvian only shot back his middle finger and ignored him completely.

"U-um I'm sorry I already have-GAH! I MEAN YOU'RE VERY HANDSOME ITS JUST WE CANT GET TOGETHER I MEAN THE FANGIRLS CAME FOR SOME STYLE SO THEY'D BE DISAPPOINTED AND I DONT WANNA BE THE REASON SOME GIRL CANT GET HER HAPPY ENDING WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD I BE? GAH! SO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screamed interrupting himself from continuing that sentence his cheeks in full bloom. Kyle was lost by whatever the fuck Tweek was going on about. Craig smirked and placed his hand on Tweek's shoulder instantly calming him down. Kyle watched in amazement and jealousy as Craig shot him the same cheeky grin Kyle once wore but his was much more twisted. Craig then turned and smiled at Tweek raising his eyebrows and wiggling them getting the distraught boy to blush more. Kyle knew Tweek had a crush on Craig from like elementary even before the blonde himself even knew but he could see something has changed since them. And he was going to exploit the hell out of it.

"How cute," Kyle laughed seeing Stan furrowing his eyebrows. Now the noirette knew what Kyle was getting at he didn't like it, not one bit of it. He was pretty protective of Tweek especially from that bastard Craig. Stan only grumbled under his breath at the scene.

"Anyway! Tweek when do you close down?" Stan interrupted.

"Ah-um….I don't know when I feel like it I guess...were a 24/7 hour place but I usually don't work the night shift and plus we haven't had many customers today but what if I close down and someone comes and they reeeaaalllly nnneeeeedddd coffee! Oh that would be terrible and they fall asleep during an exam and get kicked of college then they can't find a job and I don't wanna be the reason why some guy became a crack whore!," Tweek squabbled.

"What he means is he can close up right now," Craig made clear.

"So, do it! Let's go hang out today," Stan flashed his winning smile the one that meant you just couldn't refuse.

"Where are we going?" Kyle inquired getting up from his seat downing the rest of his coffee.

"You'll see," Stan spoke mysteriously causing Kyle to want to know just what exactly he had in store. They all got into their respective vehicles and drove over to the local roller rink.

"Wow," Kyle laughed. The roller rink is about the most ridiculous place they could ever go to but he kinda felt excited. Also he'd be lying if he said he wasn't good at skating. In fact he is actually really good it's Stan who sucks at this type of thing. "Why the roller rink?"

"Hmm because," Stan answered kissing Kyle's cheek before exiting the car."

"Marsh, why the fuck are we here?" Craig growled stepping out of his pitch black vintage Desoto car. Craig, surprisingly, is really into old stuff so he and his dad worked on his "baby" to make her the shiny black beauty she is. The teens entered the rink and immediately went to go rent skates for Kyle, Pip, and himself. Craig bought for himself and Tweek while Kenny paid for himself and Butters. They went out and started to skate. If you could see you would instantly recognize who were the best skaters out of the group. Kyle, Butters, and surprisingly, Craig were the ones dominating the rink. Stan kept falling on his ass, Kenny was ok, and Tweek and Pip were grasping to the wall for dear life.

A fun time was had today as Stan took a break from eating the rink to go sit down at the food court to grab a bite to eat. The black haired teen brought a tray of burgers and fries over to their table and settled down to eat. Immediately the boys dug into the food in front of them.

"So did you guys see the senior pranks?" Kenny asked sticking a fry into his mouth.

"Yeah but, why are they starting so early? I mean it's not even January?" Stan questioned.

"Seems that they had so many pranks that they decided to scatter them all throughout the school year. No one is safe." Craig spoke while digging through his nachos. He saw that what he said spooked Tweek and so he compensated by putting an arm around him catching a glare from Stan. Kyle saw the way Stan tensed up. He sighed and got up from the table.

"Anyway guys I'll be right back," Kyle decided to change the subject so Craig and Stan wouldn't fight. He gave Stan a lustful grin which tipped Stan off. Moments later he was excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Geez, could they be more obvious?" Kenny muttered to himself.

"Yeah did you see the hickeys on Stan's neck? What is Kyle? a fucking vampire?" Craig added. The three blondes gave each other blank stares.

In the bathroom things were already hot and heavy. Kyle was pressed up the wall, his legs encasing Stan's hips. Their mouths connecting before separating to gasp for air. Their chest heaving against each other. They had locked the door just for safe measure. Stan start nipping softly at Kyle's soft skin. He found out he had a weird obsession with Kyle's _cute_ nipples. So pink and so hard that they stuck out. He licked and messaged them enjoy Kyle's soft pleas.

"Stop Stan, I won't be able to control my voice if you do that!" Kyle groaned. He hated his nipples and wished that Stan would just leave them alone!

"It's ok let it out," Stan whispered huskily into Kyle's ear causing the red head to shudder and arch he wanted Stan to start rubbing already. He kissed the freckled boy's ear and bit his neck making Kyle squirm. "You're so cute," Stan's voice was dark and low it almost scared Kyle. Or more like made him horny which ever one.

"Wha-hah I'm n-not cute! I'm a man dammit!" Kyle protested but was no match for his own trifling voice that interrupted his objection with a string of moans. Kyle snapped once he felt Stan reach for his arousal. He didn't mean to get one but Stan was being too aggressive it sort of turned him on. "N-no ack Stan, don't t-touch," Kyle surely didn't want to do anything in a public restroom.

"Relax," Stan growled pressing Kyle harder against the wall holding the Jew's hands above his head. Kyle was frightened he couldn't see Stan's face since it was buried in his neck. He was powerless against Stan's strong grip all he could do was fret a few pushes but it was futile.

"Wai-"

"Hello? Is an-anyone in 'ere?" Stan snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Butter's ask in a whispered voice. He realized he had a frustrated Kyle backed against the wall with his arms above his head and wearing a terrified face. Without a word he backed from Kyle who immediately responded to Butters, his voice a still shaky and shallow as he tried to remember how to breathe. He fixed his shirt and started to wash his face with cold water trying to hide all evidence of what was just going on in there.

"It's all yours, Butters," Stan smiled as they exited the restroom. Trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

"W-what were ya guys doin' in the-there anyway?" Butter queried.

"Taking a best friend dump," Kyle answered bewildering Butters excessively.

"Best friends take dumps together?" Butters was intrigued, disgusted, and amazed all at the same time.

"Well, super best friends do," Stan corrected. Butters was just too easy to mess with. After coming to the table and meeting a bunch of suspicious stares with huge shit eating grins, the teens decide to call it a day. Butters was again chauffeured home in "Kandi like the stripper" and Tweek and Pip rode with Craig in his car who by the way was named "Black Betty" or "Token's Mistress".

The ride was a bit slow and gloomy. Kyle tried to keep conversation alive but Stan just seemed to go into his depressed state. He was looking more and more Goth as the ride continued. It wasn't long until Kyle gave up and they were in front of his house.

"Hey, can you stay over?" Kyle shifted uneasily. He never really needed to ask Stan, so it felt a bit awkward.

"Not tonight."

W-why?" Kyle snapped.

"Kyle…" Kyle's heart sank he knew what Stan was trying to say and he didn't want to hear it.

"Shu-shut up!" the smaller man growled. He grabbed Stan by his collar and gave him a death glare. "Don't you dare even fucking think about ending it over something so stupid!" Kyle held back his tears. Lately, he's been really emotional and its pissing him off more he feels like some hormonal bitch on the rag. "I was just a bit surprised! I don't care if we do that, _that's _what fuck-buddies do!"

"But, Kyle…we're not fuck-buddies. We're best friends and that's **all we should be**."

Fuck. That hurt.

Kyle knew he shouldn't over react. He expected this. He prepared himself for this exact moment. In fact, you would say he knew it all along. But fucking hell did it **hurt **like a bitch when he was met with reality.

Kyle let go of Stan's shirt and even smoothed out the wrinkles.

"You're right," was all Kyle could muster out with a bitter-sweet smile. A single tear spilled down his cheek and he instantaneously burst through his door and slammed it behind him.

"K-Kyle!" Stan realized what he said may have been a bit harsh. Now he _really_ felt like a complete fuck up. He asked himself how many times he will hurt Kyle. What can he do? Stan's head exploded with all the questions he had. However, this time he was going to listen to it and figure what these weird feelings and thoughts meant and hopefully it wasn't what he thought they were.

He looked determined to drive home but in actuality his mind was focused on Kyle. Why did kissing him, something that's wrong not only because he is male or because their friendship but he was cheating on Wendy! Ok so it may not be the first time but this time was different. Kyle was…special. He made Stan's heart flutter like some middle school girl with her first crush and his knees go weak with just a simple look. Damn. Stan was so in love with Kyle. Oblivious to the fact that Stan had already made it home he was in a daze. This was a lot to take in. He was in love. With KYLE! Stan could feel himself start to giggle gleefully but cleared his throat and remained calm until he reached his bedroom. Where the ravenette jumped for joy at his new revelation. He got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly even though it was only eight.

His eyes shot open at the realization that HE HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT.

"Fuck what do I do? I just tried to end it with Kyle...and what if he doesn't like me like that anyways? I mean all we've done is fool around we haven't talked about our feelings at all...shit," Stan drew the comforter over his face.

The next morning in the Broflovski household, Kyle arose from his bed and hailed down the stairs. His eyes were a bit puffy and baggy because he couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe he acted so whinny like that in front of Stan. He didn't even want to dare going to school today and risk seeing Stan. It'll be too much on his heart. He texted Stan telling him that he was going to walk with Butters today which wasn't really a lie.

"Ack! Bro! What the hell happened to your face you look like the thing that crawled out from the lagoon," Ike screamed dropping his toast. Kyle flipped him off and aggressively put his jacket on. He decided today was a "fuck-it-all" day so he wore sweats and a headband to push his messy locks out of his face. Ike turned around to get himself a bowl of cereal instead deciding that something must be bothering him so its best not to fuck with him. He mumbled a soft goodbye even though he knew Kyle wasn't going to reply.

The Jew didn't eat breakfast but he didn't care he didn't really like having to eat it anyway. Kyle trudged toward Butters' house and was greeted by two other blondes.

"Butters, LETS GO WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Pip yelled in front of Butters' window.

"COMIN!" the three teens waited for Butters to come stumbling down the stairs like the adorkable little puffball he was with a piece of toast hanging out his mouth.

"I s-swear he's a Japanese high school girl," Tweek teased causing the other two to give him shocked but highly amused faces. The disarrayed blonde was holding his signature cup of coffee being held by his glove cladded hand. They were the type of glove with special holes that showed off his skinny fingers. Pip was dressed in his usually out of date attire that made him seem kinda hipster with his scarf, glasses, and school bag decorated with the British flag.

"Sorry, fellas!" Butters came through the front door in blue pants and black ankle boots with about fifty million clips in his hair.

"What the hell, Butters?" Kyle pointed to the clips confused.

"My horoscope said that hair clips are my lucky item an' it will help me find true love!" Butters explained excitedly. Kyle sighed. They're just so damn cute it hurts. Now he knows what Kenny has to suffer through every day.

They made hast since Butters was taking so long. Even though they left out early so they would make it to school in good time. "So, how's things in the coffee shop?" Pip asked almost randomly. Kyle's ears perked up at the mention of coffee shop. Surely they were going to talk about Craig.

"It's good. Ho-how are things in hell?" Tweek spat back blushing. It was clear he hated this subject and preferred to talk about someone else. Kyle could tell by the blush on his face something indeed had happen.

"Good." To put it simply Pip travels to hell and back a few times a week in order to care for Damien who has made him his human slave apparently. Though, most of the time Damien stays in the human world, recently his dad got sick so he's taking care of him and work. Kyle was a bit lost. So much has happened since he last had a full conversation with them. A lot of unsettling developments also, like Butters' obsession with getting Kenny to notice him. All of a sudden an image of a Butters in a sailor uniform calling out to his senpai and asking him to notice him flashed in the red head's mind.

"You were right, Tweek, he's exactly like a Japanese high school girl," Kyle held his mouth trying not to bust out into hysterics while Pip and Tweek imagined the same thing he was thinking.

"Guuuyyss!" Butters whined tailing behind them embarrassed. Maybe he was spending waayy too much time with girls.

"So how about you, Kyle?" Butters asked exacting his revenge.

"Hmm what do you mean?" Kyle glanced over to the small man grinning.

"Oh please, I totally know what went on in that bathroom last night!" Butters exclaimed. Pip and Tweek gasped faces glowing red as they looked at Kyle who was busy trying to keep Butters' big mouth shut.

"N-nothing went on. I told you we were taking a dump! A big hefty shit!" Kyle started making gestures with his hands trying to show them how big this supposed shit was. The three blondes eyed him incredulously.

"Please. Continue lying, Kyle," Butters "pleaded" monotone like. Damn, Kenny and Craig were rubbing off on him.

"Fine, so we made out nothing more…." Kyle wondered why it got quiet then figured out why when he saw the dreamy look they shared. _Oh fuck._

"OMYGOD KYLE!" they oohed and ahhed over Kyle and made him tell them every detail of every rendezvous the two had. It was weird and made Kyle a bit uncomfortable remembering all those steamy sessions. His cheeks were literally on fire and even though it was cold outside he felt like he was in the desert. All this pressure was killing him.

"Look, guys I'm not really in the mood to talk a whole bunch about it," Kyle was met with a bunch of disapproving sighs and awws from the three. "It's over anyway…" as much as it still hurt to admit it, it's the truth. Kyle intends to stop it. It's brought an odd change to him and he didn't like it. Why the hell did he agree to this in the first place? Oh yeah, that's right Stan was a great kisser….

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Pip asked for clarification.

"I mean, Stan and I are no longer in **that **kind of relationship," Kyle said matter of factly. Oddly he felt at peace and that he could hopefully get through the day.

"That simply just won't do!" Pip exclaimed. "We must get you guys together!" the other two agreed. Kyle tried to remind them of Wendy, Stan's current girlfriend and love of his life but they refused to listen. However, the three blondes stopped by the side and crouched down to devise a plan going as far as to draw out their ingenious never-gonna-fail strategy in the snow. Kyle couldn't help but pull out his phone and take several pictures of their cute antics.

"Guys we need to go! We have less than ten minutes to get to school now!" Kyle snapped hauling them towards the school in a hurry. He hoped he could get through the day safely or maybe he'd just play sick and leave early?

* * *

Author's Notes: That last part I wasn't so sure about but them having this conversation was really funny to me I couldn't help but compare Butters to a Japanese high school girl XD so sorry for that "boy" talk..and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I really don't have time to check I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'l fix 'em later when I have more time...and that brings me into the *****_**Important***_ news:

**I really HATE to do this but I needed to quickly update so that's why it's rushed. I'll be out of the country for a while so I'll be on a very short hiatus don't worry I have NO intention of stopping this story I plan to update as soon as I come back. I'll be in Costa Rica! But I'll be thinking of you guys! There is still so much more to go so don't get sad it's not over yet I promise!**

((I have this headcanon that Kyle is just naturally motherly I mean with how he is with Ike I feel that this strange infinity for Butters, Pip, and Tweek is because they are pretty innocent and they remind him of when Ike was little and depended on him...but Idk maybe it's more like brotherly than motherly because he did bully them but not as much as the others but I think they'd be good friends? what do you think? remember the egg episode too...))


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Improbable?

**Disclaimer: I do not Own South Park the creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker own all characters and the town of South Park…..Did I scare you by being serious all of a sudden? :3**

Sorry for the wait! I see you guys actually like this story so I shall continue! I didn't mean to take so long…btw this chapter is being taken over by those three adorable blondes and their crazy antics. I feel like they need a song intro…

* * *

Chapter Six

Mission Improbable?

After to making it to school, surprisingly on time, the four boys dispersed to their first period classes. Pip pulled out his phone decorated with the British flag in order to text the other two. Briskly walking to class he checked his messages in the group chat.

'This is going to be so much fun!'- Pip

'Yea!'- Butters

'Yea..but guys..I'm nervous'- Tweek

'Don't worry we're doing a good thing!'- Butters

'If you say so…'- Tweek

'RELAX everything will go well love, first we need to see how Stan feels'- Pip

'Why do we need to do that?'- Tweek

'Cuz we already heard Kyle's side of the story now we need to make sure if Stan really loves Kyle…"- Butters

"Oh I see. He does have a girlfriend and all'- Tweek.

Putting his phone away while entering class, Tweek shuffled nervously to his desk seeing that all eyes were on him. The bell rang and he was glad for the distraction as the announcements came on.

"Good morning losers!" Cartman's fat face came onto the screen. He started to announce changes in the rules and reminded people to behave and follow these rules. Even though he was a fat jerk he did his job well. He's a power hungry asshole but, that's ok since it works. Wendy was sitting next to him looking completely pissed off.

Every time she opened her mouth to speak Cartman would interrupt her even going as far as holding a hand over her mouth, until she bit him. The camera panned to Token who did sports announcements, publicizing that Homecoming was right around the corner and today was the last day to vote. Everyone knew who was going to be King and Queen this year. Tweek rolled his eyes.

"AND NOW TO THE WEATHER!" Wendy panted as she finally got a word in feeling ultra-accomplished. The camera panned to Kyle who was the "weather girl". Tweek couldn't help but snicker. He makes such a _hot_ weather girl. The last announcement was read by Gregory who was outside talking about the outdoor equipment brought in with the new money the school received. Once announcements were over the teacher started checking attendance. Tweek checked his phone feeling a buzz in his pocket.

'OK, Tweek we need you to do something'- Butters

'What?'- Tweek

'You have to go and talk to Stan about Kyle and get a picture of him'- Pip

'Wah? WHY?!'- Tweek

'We've already said why…'- Pip

'No, I mean why me?'- Tweek

'Cuz you're the only one with the same first period with him'- Butters

'Plus he won't baby talk you like he does with us'- Pip

'But, Craig is over there! WHAT DO I DO THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE WHAT IF I MESS UP THE PLAN HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT IF I RUIN IT?!'- Tweek

'Tweek, you won't mess up'- Pip

'Yeah, we believe in you'- Butters

'Only you can do it!'-Pip

With that Tweek felt a huge burst in confidence. Getting up from his chair he waltzed over smoothly getting ready to take the empty seat behind Stan. Alas fate is cruel. Craig came in right before he could sit down and took the seat. Tweek froze in fear. How was he supposed to act calm and cool when whenever **he** shows up Tweek can do nothing but shake in his boots?

"Oh hey there, Coffee bean," Craig greeted resting his head in the palm of his hands he looked up with piercing blue eyes and smirked at how he was effecting the blonde with just one look.

"U-um…St-St-Stan…can I-I meancanItalktoyouforabititsalrightifyoucant!" Tweek let the words fly right out of his mouth. Stan stared at the shaking blonde and glanced at Craig. He deduced that Craig was misunderstanding the situation and would be pissed off if he said yes so he decided to do the right thing.

"Of course why don't we talk somewhere privately?" Stan smiled reassuring Tweek over to the other side of the classroom giving Craig the Bird. It pissed the other black haired teen off but somehow made him proud at the same time. "So what's up?"

By this time Tweek was already in another panic mode. The teacher was slowly taking attendance and everyone was talking it was hard for him to think, he couldn't come up with a lie quick enough. "J-just..um I wanted to…to…to ask! Yea to ask you to tell me about Kyle," Stan gave the tiny teen a strange look. "Um…it's for…Pip! Yeah geezus Christ! Um Pip does the newspaper and he is doing a section on best friends forever," this wasn't exactly a lie. Pip is a journalist.

"Oh I see," Stan paused and sat back a bit. He closed his eyes as if to process or remember everything about Kyle. "Kyle is…Kyle is my best friend and was since we were toddlers I actually have a picture of our first playdate….Kyle with huge ass hair and me with vomit all over myself," Stan paused and laughed maybe just to embarrass Kyle he'd bring the photo in. "We might have our fallouts like any other relationship has but we always manage to work it out. He's…a very important person to me," Stan's lips pulled into a bitter sweet smile as he continued to speak fondly of Kyle. Tweek thought this was a perfect opportunity to take the picture as his eyes had a gleam in them.

Stealthy, Tweek pulled out his phone and took at least like fifteen pictures as he wanted to make sure he got it.

"Hey, Tweek," Stan said suddenly as Tweek jumped and froze fumbling his phone in his hands.

"Y-yeah?" he feared Stan had caught on.

"Weren't you suppose to write all this down?"

"Ah! Um it'ok I-I gah! Um I'll remember!" Tweek waved his suspicion off. Stan let it slide as the teacher now demanded they take a seat as she started the lesson. Tweak hastily took his seat as Stan slowly sauntered over, whistling as he went just to piss her off. He fucking hated geometry. Tweek tried to be as secretive with his phone as he could he usually never got caught.

'I did it…'- Tweek

'Yay!'- Butters

'That's my boy!'- Pip

'Where's the pic?'- Butters

'Here'- Tweek

Tweek uploaded all the pictures he took of Stan.

'O he is totally in love!'- Butters

'Yes, seems like the ol' bloke has got it bad'- Pip

'Op this last picture…'- Butters

Tweek noticed he accidentally sent them a picture he took of Craig

'Fuck! Pretend you saw nothing!'- Tweek

'Alright alright'- Pip

'Well, let's get started just like we discussed on the way to school!'-Butters

"Mr. Stotch is that a phone I see?" Butters had less tact than the other two he had is phone out in front of him.

"Y-yes sir…" Butters said sadly putting his phone in the basket and waited to pick it up after class. The teacher gave some big lecture on how education is more important than "lol-ing" and other bull crap. Once he was finished Butters ran out of class to go and find Kyle's next period class.

PLAN #1 Surprise attack

"Hey Kyle I have a serious chemistry problem!" Butters stopped the red head in the hallway at just the right moment Tweek was supposed to be bringing Stan with him.

"You see you have to do the inverse of this to get this," Kyle explain and went into full detail. A whole two minutes passed before the warning bell came and still no Stan. "Do you understand? If you have any more questions you can ask me after school in the Student Government room," Kyle left.

Seconds later Tweek came running down the hallway.

"What the hell happened? Where is Stan?"

"He ditched," Tweek explained that his next period class he had a test and he wasn't ready so he went home to play video games.

"Dammit Stan!" Butters growled angrily. "Well, at least I understand math now…."

"Huh?" Tweek twitched.

"Never mind that, On to the next plan!"

PLAN #2 Intercom confession

"Thanks for helping me Stan," Pip entered the broadcasting room. It was his and Scott Malkinson's job to play music during lunch and homerooms every Monday and Friday to keep up the spirit.

"No problem man next time just don't forget your Ipod," Stan warned as he brought in his guitar. Good thing he was at home where he could grab it as he headed back to school. "What should I play?" Stan strummed checking the guitar to see if it was in tune as Pip readied the microphone.

"Um play a tune for someone you like…about someone you like!" Pip suggested.

"Like a love song? Ok then…" Stan thought of a song.

"Ok then..um…" Stan thought really quickly. With no time to thing he started strumming a random set of chords. He strummed faster finally deciding on the song. "It's cheesy as hell but hear goes…"

_Ooo. you make me live_

_whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you, you're all I see_

_Ooo, you make me live now honey_

_Ooo, you make me live_

_You're the best friend_

_that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine_

_And I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_You're my best friend_

As the song played through the speakers in homeroom and Butters who glanced at Tweek happily. Taking out his phone, Hello Kitty key chain swinging, as he texted Pip.

'Cheesy ass song but it's cute!'- Butters

'Yes good job ol' chap!'- Tweek mocked his British best friend.

Both Butters and Tweek giggled enthusiastically feeling accomplished. Well, until they looked at Kyle who had finally given into his sleepiness as went to sleep.

"Ah r-really?" Butters groaned.

"Next p-plan?" Tweek rubbing his head.

PLAN #3 Romantic Dinner

"Alright, men let's do this!" Butters said extra determined.

'Is Stan actually as school?'- Butters

'Yes I just saw him get lunch with Kenny'- Tweek

'Is the preparation all finished?'- Butters

"Yes sir!'- Pip

Pip stood next to a table for two in a waiter's uniform.

"Yo, Pip, Sup with the fancy table?" Stan appeared behind the long haired blonde.

"Ah um…this table is for well, you, Stan," Pip started. "And Kyle of course," the violet eyed blonde smiled cheerfully trying to silently will Stan to sit down.

"Ah ok but just a little heads up Kyle isn't here," Stan informed while taking a seat.

"Wh-what do you mean he's not here? he just came in here not too long ago!" Butters chimed in and protested, upset his ultimate 100% fool proof plan was failing him.

"Yeah, to grab lunch then I saw him leave with Wendy I guess he's just helping her today…" Stan mumbled taking a bite of his slice of pizza. It didn't taste as good as pizza from Shakey's but he'll just go and pick some up later if he really wanted Shakey's pizza.

"Dammit Stan!" Butters growled shocking Stan who let his slice fall to the tray. Butters looked dismayed and extremely frustrated this must have been important to him for some odd reason or so.

"Don't be like that Butterball. Don't get all worked up over nothing Kyle will be back tomorrow and then you guys can have lunch together! How about I take you all to Shakey's later on today, huh? How about that?" Stan tried to console Butters before Kenny sees and gets pissed off plus he really hated making others cry especially someone as sweet and innocent as Butters.

"No Stan! You don't get it! I don't wanna eat with Kyle I want you to- Wait…scratch that I would really like it if you would pick us all up and take us to that fancy restaurant across from Shakey's,"

"Buca De Faggoncini? Why so fancy?" Stan sat there confused. One moment Butters was totally freaking out and the next he was batting eyelashes with stars in his eyes. Stan couldn't decline. "O-okay then…"

"Kyle HAS to come!"

"Okay, okay, but that may be a bit hard because me and Kyle aren't exactly on good terms so you guys should just go…."

"N-no! You HAVE ta come too! It's important!" Butters shrilled tears forming at the edge of his wide blue eyes. Stan was in some deep shit now.

"Okay. Fine I'll do the very best I can Butterball," Stan gave a comforting smile and ruffled the blondes fluffy hair to the shorter boys dismay. Once the tall dark haired teen walked away to join a normal table with the others Butters gave up his act and smiled to the other two behind him.

"Victory!" he chimed whimsically throwing up the thumbs up of victory. Pip and Tweek congratulated him on a job well done as they sat down at the table to eat the food that they had prepared.

Meanwhile, Kyle himself was instead of enjoying lunch trying his best to avoid Stan and help Wendy out on some errands she was running for the teachers. "Thanks for helping me out, Kyle" Wendy smiled pushing back a piece of her long silky ebony hair behind her ear.

"Thank me when I've actually done something," Kyle retorted nudging her. "Anyway I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about before with the whole Stan thing I totally get that you guys are in a crucial part in your relationship so I'll back off for a while," the words still stung at his chest and made him want to hurl but he already decided that enough it enough….I guess. Ok so maybe he wasn't completely over it but for Wendy he could sure as hell pretend to be.

"Don't sweat it, man. I'm sorry for imposing on 'bro-time' and you can still see him…just not as much as before…."

They continued to walk in silence neither one wanted to break it and ruin the mood. Luckily, the Kum&Go was just down the street so the walk wasn't too long. They went in and bought the things on the list that the teacher had given them. On the way out there were some greasy looking North Park kids skipping class in the parking lot

"Hey there cutie," some sleezy snobby brat from North Park came and cat called Wendy like the dignified feminist she is; ignored the douchebag's advances. "Oi, babe don't give me the cold shoulder…your ass is fat as hell let me get a look at that face…though no matter how pretty it is I bet it would look better face down into my pillow tonight," the sleezball kept regurgitating stupid lines such as these until he got closer. "Yo mah let me get them digits," his greasy hand motion to go and grab her ass but was caught by Kyle's hand. "Tha fuck you think you doing?"

"Shut your fucking shit hole, dude," Kyle was pissed beyond piss. He stood here the whole time listening to this rude prick spew disgusting filth for the past five minutes. Wendy stared at Kyle whispering for him to just calm down and ignore it. She didn't want Kyle to get in trouble because of some stupid fight.

"Damn, Honey you bad as hell let get yo numbah too!" the stupid asshole even tried to hit on Kyle. The red head was really on the verge of losing it. His grip grew tighter and his eyes lit up in flames.

"Do you really want a broken arm?" Kyle's voice grew low and husky as he growled.

"Tch, let go of me, Bastard! I'll fuck you up! You don't know who I am, mofo!" The guy grabbed Kyle's wrist attempting to free himself but failed miserably as Kyle flipped him over completely. His heavy body landed with a thud as he fell.

"I warned you, fucking asshat," Kyle scorned wanting to fucking step on his hand so it would break but thought to be merciful and let him go, for now.

"H-holy shit, Kyle! Are you ok?" Wendy fretted over her precious red headed treasurer. "Dude if anyone saw you could get suspended!"

"Naw, don't worry about it that bastard was pissing me off how can you stand being talk to like that?"

"It happens to women all the time. Plus that guy wasn't even worth my time…thanks for getting him to leave me alone," Wendy smiled and hugged the boy about a mere inch taller than her.

"No problem, you're my guy's girl of course I'd look out for you," Kyle reassured her. The walk back was definitely more free they had deep conversations about their opinions on current controversy happening.

"Hey what period is it?" Kyle questioned seeing Wendy already had her phone out.

"About to be 6th why?"

"You wanna go scare to crap out of Craig and gang?" Kyle smiled mischievously.

"Hell yeah," Wendy smirked playfully.

"BOYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Wendy yelled doing her best impression of the bitchiest teacher at South Park High. Kyle was on the ground convulsing from busting his gut. The looks on their faces was fucking hilarious. Token started to climb up the wall, Clyde attempted to eat his but burnt his tongue and swore loudly, Kenny smoke his cig so fast you think it was a cartoon, and Craig twitched a little, which was a huge reaction and Christophe kept on smoking all chill like and undisturbed. "Smoking on school grounds is looked down upon and you can even get expelled if caught too many times youngsters!"

"Fuck you, Wendy," Token pouted while rubbing a crying and coughing Clyde's back.

"Aw Token don't get so worked up we only wanted to have fun," Kyle cooed TRYING to hold back his laughter. "Anyway guys you should get to class before the bell rings and Mr. Peters come out. The teens grumbled and gave in marching off to class all giving their best one finger salute well all except Christophe who was insistent on finishing his just to spite them. He may not look it but his heart may have collapsed. Once he finished he swore at them in French and spit at the ground pulling out another cigarette and putting that in his mouth.

"That kid has serious problems…how does Gregory deal with **that**?" Wendy questioned as they both watched the French man scratch his butt and kick some flowers.

The final bell rang and Stan exited his class set on finding Kyle and maybe getting him to forgive him. Even though Stan had feelings for Kyle he also knew he missed his chance like a dumbass. Really all he wanted now was to be by Kyle's side even if he can't love him he wants to have him back like before and tonight was a perfect excuse to make up. Setting his eyes on the red headed Jew, Stan push through the crowd almost to him.

"Kyl-"

"Hey, Stan." Wendy stepped out between Stan creating a natural cock block between the two best friends.

H-hey there, Wendy…" Stan greeted distracted as he looked behind her and saw Kyle walking away with Pip, Butters, and Tweek. He missed his chance. "So what's up," Stan started now walking side by side with his girlfriend.

"_What's up?_ Stan, we haven't seen each other for a week, hell! I haven't heard a peep from you since that dinner with my parents," Wendy fumed. She wondered what was up and while she could've asked Kyle, the embarrassment of not knowing shit about her own boyfriend was eating at her.

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't want to disturb you during such a busy time."

"Disturb me? Stan you didn't even text me once or respond to any of my text for a fucking week? You seem like the busy one. So what have you been doing for a whole week?" Wendy was pissed she stopped in the middle of the now less crowded hallway and tapped her toes expecting a really good answer.

"Um…" Stan sweated how in the hell should he tell her that he spent the week running on Kyle's booty calls? Wendy shifted her weight onto one hip. Should he even tell her? Telling her is the right thing to do. "Coach is really riding my balls since the homecoming game is coming up and my grades are low so Kyle has been tutoring me…I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you're smart and hot I just wanted to be good enough for you," but he couldn't bring himself to say it. God, he really was at the lowest point.

"Aww, babe, you don't have to do that! You are smart and my dad even approved of you and even if he didn't I do you're way too good for me!" Wendy smiled hugged her boyfriend tightly and pecking him on the lips. "Come on lets go home…" Wendy's smile turned into a seductive stare as she galloped away pulling Stan along with her.

* * *

Immediately upon making it to the Marsh residence Wendy push Stan on the couch and straddled his thighs. Her slow mesmerizing hip rotations and seductive lips tempted the black haired teen. Despite the goody two shoes act she puts on she was a wild girl when they were alone.

"Here, I'll help you study," She said while removing her blouse unceremoniously. She grabbed Stan's hands and brought them to her chest. He stared in awe and massaged them but something felt off. She closed her eyes and her breath grew deeper as she ground her hips. She leaned in to kiss Stan lewdly persuading Stan to tangle his tongue with hers.

Stan groaned at the sweet taste of her lip gloss and he continued to fondle her breast. He fumbled with the bra as he tried to take it off. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. Stan felt strange like it wasn't as pleasurable as usual. The way she felt in his arms she was soft almost too soft. When he finally got the damn bra off and her soft boobs fell into his hands he realize there weren't as firm as Kyle's cute pink nipples or as sensitive. He traveled down onto her lower region grabbing her ass and while very nice and soft not nearly as soft and ripe as Kyle's.

She tasted too sweet and her hair was long and silky not enough to pull on because it would just slip out of his hand. Wendy laid down on the couch her cheeks flushed as she gasped for air her legs encasing Stan and bring him even closer as her hand roamed his chest and the other one griped his back. Stan tried to concentrate on the blue eyed woman under him and not _him._ Even though when he kissed _him_ was almost other worldly. Instantly Stan would feel sick and light headed he would lose himself as all he wanted to do was ravage that man's body. To suck on pale skin that gave him goose bumps and hear those low moans and mewls of pleasure. He wanted to watch those normally bright green crystals that stared deep into you engulfed by big black holes of his iris.

Wait, what the hell was he even thinking? He couldn't do this after all. Stan pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy sat up grabbing her shirt to cover herself.

"No…look I'm not in the mood right now my body is tired from practice and I skipped out on a test today so I gotta study for it tomorrow, I'm sorry…" Stan apologized has he held his head down. Lying to Wendy wasn't easy but he couldn't tell her now, he still loved her a lot just not in that way…

"Ok I understand," Wendy smiled and buttoned up her blouse. "See you tomorrow," The black haired beauty kissed her boyfriend sweetly and left.

Stan sat on the edge of the couch and sighed. Was he really a man? How could he live like this? He can't deny it once he finally realized it. He loved Kyle he knew this and there was no way he could just sit there and pretend he didn't. The football player didn't know what to do. He racked his brain for any plausible scenario he could come up with. How could he make things right? How?

* * *

Author's Note: I'm baaaaccccckkk like I said sorry for the wait. Anyway oooh nuuuu what is Stan going to do? Plus some hot Stendy thrown in at the last minute huh? There's still a lot more to come so I hope you liked this chapter including Kyle's beat down. Btw if there are any mistakes please let me know I only skimmed through so I may have not caught them all I apologize for them.

Reviews! I love reading them thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Do It

**Disclaimer: Do you guys even read these? blah blah blah redneck mountain boys doing the do and I dont own them**

OK Guys! Sorry for the wait again! Anyway I hope you like this chapter as an apology seeing as I finally get to use the M Rating ;)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Let's Do It

Stan sat there, head in his hands.

"What should I do?" he mused to himself.

"Oh hey Stan!" Randy came in through the front door taking off his coat and shaking the snow out of his mustache. "Whacha up to?"

"Dad, I got a serious problem," Stan sighed deeply for extra effect. Randy took a spot next to his son and Stan looked at the man who looked like an older, more tired version of himself. Stan wondered if he would look like that when he grows up. He just hoped he wont act like him when he grows older.

"And I got a solution, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, let's say you like someone else but you're in a relationship and the person you like, you aren't supposed to be with but you like, _like _them…" Stan trailed off not sure if his sentence even made a lick of sense. He stared hopefully at his father who seemed in real deep thought.

"If you love that person you shouldn't let anything get in your way." Stan was surprised at his father's advice it was….actually useful.

"What if you don't know if that person doesn't love you back?"

"Well, love is like that sometimes. You either get the happy ending or you don't all that matters is that you try! Set things straight face all the consequences, because there will be some, and get the person you're in love with to fall in love with you if it doesn't happen then that just means they weren't for you."

"I see…thanks dad!" Stan got a random surge of energy. He jumped up and got his shoes and jacket on. He was still worried that this would ruin their friendship but he knew their bond was stronger than that of best friends or kissing buddies or whatever what they have between each other was more special than anyone could comprehend and now that he sorta understands it he wants to give it a try.

In Kyle's room he got ready for tonight. Earlier while walking home with the three blonde boys he was informed of their little get together and as much as he wanted to skip out but his fucking soft side for puppy eyes and pouty lips down by cute little blondes told him otherwise.

'Hey'- Kyle

'Hey'- Kenny

'You coming tonight?'- Kyle

'No, gotta work'- Kenny

'O'- Kyle

'Well, make that dough for daddy or else I have to slap a hoe _do you know what I am saying?_'- Kyle

'Yes daddy'- Kenny

Kyle giggled at Kenny's willingness to go along with his weird moments. Outside the red head could hear honking as he went to go check he stubbed his toe and cursed loudly. Grumbling and then checking out the window he saw Stan waiting outside his blue car honking for him to come down. His face blew up. He grabbed his jacket and checked his outfit out in the mirror. A dressy casual look with a faded green button up under a dark green sweater with dark jean pants. He put his brown ankle boots and left out the door.

Stan was wearing a baby blue shirt with a dark blue tie and a bark brown jacket with jeans. Kyle's face grew hotter it was like a date.

_No, you mustn't think that way…there's no way Stan likes you it's over remember you took this day to forget! All you want now is to be by his side…right?_

Wrong. Although Kyle is trying to stop, his feelings for Stan is just too deep. But he pushes these thoughts to a forgotten corner in his mind.

"Come on, let's go!" Stan smiled still high from reaching 'nirvana' or his version of it. Jumping into the car Kyle took a second to remember the cramped, wet, **hot **moments they shared in that backseat. The poof ball haired boy shook his head. He didn't need to think of these things.

"Yea….let's go," he muttered buckling himself in and pulled out his phone to text the blondes of their arrival.

'I can't go'- Butters

'Me neither'- Tweek

'And I won't be able to make it as well'- Pip

Kyle's heart stopped.

'WHY?'- Kyle

'Grounded'- Butters

'Got called down to hell with business from the dark lord douche bag himself'- Pip

'Busy time at coffeeshop can't talk gotta go!'- Tweek

"I hate lying to Kyle," Tweek whined to the other two as they all sat on Butters' bed.

"It's for the good of them both that we just let it go," Butters comforted the fretting teen.

While, said two teens sat in the car Kyle so obviously knows he's been set up. The red head face palmed and just gave in. Just because he is getting over his little crush doesn't mean he can't hang out with his best buddy.

Unless of course his crush **is his best friend. **

'_Fuck my life'_ the Jew's stomach churned. The drive was long and agonizing as they sat in silence for most of the ride there. When they finally made it Stan went in first to check the reservations and they were moved to a table for two….in the couple section. Kyle's face has never been in such a deep shade of red. Stan's face matched in color and expression. They sat down and the waiter introduced himself and started them off with glasses of water. Kyle was already hiding behind his menu trying not to look at the odd stares of the couples or, especially, Stan.

"Look," Stan sighed finally starting a conversation with the Jew. "We need to talk….I'm-"

"DON'T SAY IT," Kyle blurted out receiving a few confused glares from the other tables. "Just don't say it I already know…"

"Kyle…." Stan knew his words weren't reaching his super best friend he was still afraid of rejection. The tan teen felt stuck what could he do to get Kyle to see things his way? Stan stood up and stared down into Kyle's freckled face, he grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him up so he was also standing. Then right there in front of everyone Stan kissed Kyle with deep passion. He filled the kiss full with all his feelings and tried his best to convey them through Kyle.

At first in shock, Kyle fell into a deep trance all he could think about was the soft feel of Stan's mouth pressed against his and that warmth he didn't realize he had missed so much. He gave in, his heart could be defiant no longer. If Stan kissed him with such earning there's no way he would fall deeper for him. Stan took this chance while Kyle was caught up in the kiss to speak.

"Kyle I didn't mean to hurt you I just didn't want to lose this thing we had with each other I don't know, dude, I wasn't thinking because now when you're not around I only think of you and when you are around I don't know how to act! I mean we can't exactly be normal friends anymore I mean shit, even my girlfriend does nothing for me…I guess what I mean to say is…I think I love you…dude?" Stan stated awkwardly. He never would have thought he would confess in this way to none other than his super best friend of many years.

"Stan…I…I think I love you too…" Kyle almost spewed the words like poison. Saying it aloud was less comfortable than realizing it in your head. Stan ignored the tone and smile lightheartedly.

"Come on let's go get some pizza this isn't even our style…" Stan grinned in victory. Suddenly the whole restaurant which had been watching this whole spectacle stood and clapped. The couples cheering them on and demanding an encore. Stan shrugged as he did the one thing he's always wanted to do: dip Kyle and kiss him tenderly. Their _audience _erupted with cheers and laughs and d'awws to Kyle's chagrin.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, across the street at the café hid three blonds with pairs of binoculars in handy."They kissed! They kissed!" Butters jumped for joy. "Oh boy oh boy! THEY KISSED!" Pip tried to calm him down and convinced him to come back home since he got to see his ship sail.

Kyle and Stan went to Shakey's to get two large cheese pizzas (one with olives on it) and a two liter of sprite ate all of it to the horrified faces of another group of friends watching. They then went to the arcade and strictly played guitar hero, gaining another crowd except this time Kyle wasn't as embarrassed as before. Then they went to their favorite spot, Stark's pond and sat at the edge of the dock with their legs hanging over the water. Really it was the ideal date. They haven't had this much fun since that night. Stan was finally glad to be able to talk freely with his best friend again. It was late now the sunset steadied on the water neither commented on its beauty since they see it all the time but always took out some time to enjoy the scenery none the less. It was more sentimental to watch in silence anyway, right?

Stan looked over to the red headed Jew and smiled as he studied the freckled faced boy something he found quite enjoyable. The light reflected well in his green eyes that always seem to reflect the best of anything especially people. His cheeks flushed from the cold still not obscuring his beautiful freckled and his extreme red hair nor his porcelain skin and slim jaw line. Stan's eye's cropped to Kyle's sharp Cupid's bow and licked his lips. He wanted to kiss the boy again. Now that Kyle was back to him all he wanted to do was kiss him again and again till their lips grew bruised and raw.

Kyle took notice at the boy staring at him but played it off well. Then while Stan fantasized Kyle went in for the kill repaying Stan tenfold for the fiasco in the restaurant. Kyle kissed the dark haired boy with such fervor, such desire, such **want** Stan could only whimper in pleasure. It didn't take long for the kiss to heat up turning their chilly winter night into a hot summer's day in seconds. Stan hand ghosted over Kyle's as they continued their battle for dominance. Kyle took a break sighing deeply and pressing his forehead to Stan's.

"I'm ready."

It took some time for Stan to fully understand what Kyle was implying but once it clicked his face said 'I just shat bricks' he jumped up and ran to go start the car. Kyle giggled at the man's haste. Following him after dusting off his jeans he hoped in the car and watched as sweat rolled down Stan's neck.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah now fucking drive so you can fuck me." Kyle knew how to seduce a man as he climbed over placed his hand on Stan's thigh dangerously close to you know what and blew hotly into his ear. With that motivation it took Stan .05 seconds to speed out of the parking lot and down the road to his house. Thank the Lord that they live in a small town they made it home in record time; 7 minutes! They got out the car and enter into the Marsh's house Shelley was out with friends partying, Sharon was at her book club meeting, and Randy was out drinking all of them should take an unreasonable amount of time away from home so they were safe.

"Um do you wanna shower?" Stan asked as he got out his towel and a Kyle's, the curly headed kosher man nodded his head. First, Stan went into his and Kyle used the guest bathroom. Both of them gave themselves confidence talks. They both talked themselves into being ready especially Kyle since he felt his heart beating 1 million beats per second he didn't know if he was dead or not. Stan just threw on some black underwear and sat on his bed waiting for Kyle the silence was killing him. He prepared everything and dimmed his lights also letting the moon light the room. It was all very romantic and extremely embarrassing. When the door creaked open Stan's head snapped over to Kyle naked, with a white towel gripping at his tiny waist for dear life. At first nervous but grew calm once Stan saw the breath taking sight of his friend in nothing but a towel already threatening the male by slipping.

Stan could tell Kyle was frozen at the door so he got up and sauntered over to the trembling red head only causing him to tremble more. Stan wrapped his arms around the small man and kissed his forehead. He drunk in the sight of Kyle's pink face and the water dripping down his pale chest his completely perk pink nipples taunting the ravenette to no end. I'f Kyle knew even a little bit of what he was doing to Stan his face would turn firetruck red.

"You don't have to do this…" Stan confessed looking Kyle in the eyes sincerely.

"No I love you and I want you to have my virginity…" Kyle responded embarrassingly. Stan grew fired up at his cute blushing face but stilled his heart so he wouldn't scared Kyle.

"I can't give you mine," Stan said sadly. He had slept with many girls including Wendy already.

"I know and I'm ok with that…" Kyle gave a calmed smile filled with trust. He was sure and super ready he's been wanting this secretly for a long time. Stan wordlessly accepted and started to kiss Kyle again like always immediately they were down each other's throats. Kyle snaked a hand up to Stan's hair and Stan rested his on the Jew's unbelievably enticing hips. The way he rolled them as he stood on his tippy toes to reach Stan's mouth was cute.

Like magic the kiss was perfect creating fireworks in the pits of their stomachs. Stan took Kyle to the bed laying him down then straddling his waist. He kissed his little Jew more then moved to kiss his neck disappointed that his hickeys were already starting to fade he figured to give him more that would stay for a long time. Kyle struggled under his attacks feeling his chest growing tight as Stan's hands wandered lower. Kyle's arms shot up and around Stan's back holding him over his chest.

"Oh so you do like it when I play with your cute nipples, huh?" Stan teased watching Kyle's expression darken. He smirked and dipped his head taking a slow and prolonged lick at one nipple. Kyle shuffled and bit back a moan. After a while the struggle grew too intense as Kyle cried out in pleasure as Stan licked and sucked and licked and sucked alternating between the two pink buds. Stan grew harder and harder with Kyle's moans and pleas.

"Bite it!" Kyle commanded and Stan complied lightly teething the nipple while rolling the other one with his hand. Kyle arched as Stan kissed his chest and ventured lower kissing every inch of skin he past leaving Kyle's torso covered in love marks. When he got to the edge of the towel he took a deep breath and opened the towel. Out flung Kyle's harden member dripping with precum completely red and quivering. Stan found it cute and matched with the red head. Sticking out his tongue he lapped up the precum sending chills up Kyle's spine.

After a few minutes of just licking Stan had Kyle writhing in completely pleasure moaning his name wantonly. His hips rolling and thrusting upwards for more. "Ah Stan what you're doing to me! Please don't stop!" Stan finally took the whole thing into his mouth and enjoyed Kyle's undoing as he bobbed his head up and down. Finally releasing Kyle with a popping noise and earning an unamused growl from the boy who was so close. Stan got up and went into his nightstand.

"It's half empty," Kyle noted.

"Actually it's half full," Stan joked but was met with a pillow to the face. "I use it to masterbate ok!?" Stan confessed blushing at Kyle's smirk.

"I know," he apologized sitting up and kissing the tan boy. Stan kissed back while removing his boxers. Kyle caught wind of his actions and took his chance to take a glance. He thought grimly _this is going into me? Um no fucking way! Mom's dildo isn't even that big!_ Kyle shook his head in disbelief.

"Heh. Don't worry," Stan calmed down the Jew while slicking up his fingers with literally a butt fuck ton of the messaging oils. Laying Kyle back down Stan sought to detract Kyle. He kissed him aggressively leaving him no chance to breathe or fight back. His other hand roamed Kyle's skin violating every piece of flesh he had while the other soaking one played at his entrance.

One finger enters unnoticed by the too far gone kosher and Stan tests it out by moving and wiggling his finger about the place. Kyle mewled in discomfort and pleasure when a second one entered. Stan stretch out his incredibly tight hole more by scissoring. Kyle's hips rolled and thrusted themselves onto the offending object. A third entered and Kyle gasped back arching from Stan's large fingers pumping and stretching. Stan's self-control, or what was left of it was breaking. His member grew lonely and demanded attention as it ached.

Stan removed his fingers and Kyle panted heavily knowing something much bigger was coming back to fill him up. Kyle raked his hands up and down Stan's chest conveying to the tan football player that he wanted him now. Stan opened up a condom and slide it over his dick making sure it was lubricated and tested out Kyle's star shaped asshole one more time. When he figured it'll pass he pressed the head of his cock to Kyle's quivering hole and pushed harder into the welcoming warmth. He was halfway in he felt Kyle tighten and suck him in further.

Big fat tears rolled down Kyle's face as he cringed biting back a scream. He didn't want Stan to think something was wrong. After a few breaths he nodded to continue. It grew cramped and uncomfortable as Stan rested deeper his whole length inside of the heated place. Kyle could barely control his breath it was erratic and loud. Stan kissed Kyle's nerves away and just like that he pulled out and thrusted back in slowly. Kyle cried out the loudest and highest he has ever done before. His cheeks flushed as his moans grew more and more slutty.

Not before long Kyle grew even harder his member becoming hot and wet. The pace was nice for them both until Stan started fumbling and moving to different angles Kyle got the general idea and helped him out.

"I-I thi-think you're looking-gah fah-for here mmh!" Kyle directed and Stan tested it out making Kyle's head loll back and his eyes roll. He saw stars and exclaimed OH MY GOD as Stan kept hitting it. Kyle could even remember what the thing was called but shit did he thank it. "NO NO AH MORE GIVE IT TO ME HARDER FASTER NOW!" Kyle commanded loudly leaving Stan no option but to speed up each thrust Kyle would pull him in deeper and become tighter his hole convulsing around Stan. Stan was so close as was Kyle. He could see it in the Jew's green eyes which were swallowed up by his pupils that he was nearing the deep end. Kyle threw his arms around Stan bringing him closer and Stan putting his hand between their two hot bodies and pumping Kyle's harden flesh with great fervor. Each pump closer and closer to release. "AHWW FUCK STAN!" Kyle started to speak in Hebrew repeating the same phrase over and over again like a chant followed by Stan's name.

Kyle froze his head rolling back his body seemingly levitating off the bed and his thirsty whole tightening and jerking as he came all over his stomach. Stan followed soon after growling and moaning Kyle's name as he gave a few raged and tired thrust. Slowly riding out his and Kyle's orgasm as he came. They grunted and panted for a few moments Stan resting over Kyle. The pale Jew's hands still planted firmly on the other's back. Stan stayed shivers running through his whole body. After a while he finally pulled out leaving Kyle to moan at the loss and already start to feel soreness. Stan disposed of the contraception in the bathroom waste basket.

Returning with a warm wet towel to clean the both of them up Stan noticed the red head was falling asleep with an extremely happy face on.

"Mmm, Stan, that felt good we should do it all the time," Kyle hummed amused already half lidded eyes drifting off to sleep. "I love you, Stan" Kyle smiled sweetly. Stan sighed and pulled on his black boxers and crawling into bed with his new lover. An instant pang of guilt struck Stan's chest as he remembered he still had to fix other business in order to officially be with Kyle.

"I love you too, Kyle" Stan kissed the sleeping man softly and pulled the covers over him. Stan knew he had to do something and this time the right way. Allowing himself to fall asleep peacefully and sleeping better than he has in days.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok so I wanted to write more but it's all gonna be pushed over to the next and maybe the last chapter...yeah sad I know I really liked this story! ANYWAY tell me what you thought of this chapter and let me know if there are any mistakes! I have terrible grammar! Plus it's been a while since I last wrote porn...ehe hope it was good for you as it was for me!

((Butters totally ships Style XD))

((TO the people who reviewed, followed, and Favorited you give me life! I love you guys and you all are so beautiful and fucking awesome ;-; thanks!))


	8. Chapter 8: The End or Just the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALL KNOW BY NOW LET'S DO THIS THING!**

More lemon!

* * *

Chapter 8

The End…or Just the Beginning

The next morning, surprisingly, Kyle woke up before Stan. He immediately attempted to go back to sleep but he realized he needed to get up and call his mom to let her know he was fine. Not that she would be all that worried, she knew he was at Stan's probably up to no good but safe none the less. The red head quietly got up body aching. All he wanted to do was punch Stan in the face for inflicting this pain upon him but damn him and his adorable sleeping face.

After taking a much needed shower he exited and woke Stan up. "Come on football head we gotta get to school," Stan groaned in response. He knew today was going to be the day. He would set things straight once and for all. The dark haired teen mumbled and sat up wiping his eyes trying to wipe the sleep away. They got dressed, Kyle had extra clothes already there in Stan's dresser, and then they made an appearance down stairs. Everything was like it always was in the morning at the Marsh residence well, except Kyle can't help but squirm in his seat at his hips were still in pain.

The doorbell rang right when the couple were preparing to leave. Behind the door was three nope scratch that _four _blondes waiting at the door. Stan rolled his eyes at the one blonde grinning like a fucking fool. Stan just knew Kenny knew somehow some way the fucker knew. Kyle shared the same fate except he had three blonde with eager and innocent smiles that said "We wanna hear all about it". Stan decided today would be a good day to walk even though it was cold outside there's no way they all could fit into his car. Kyle walked ahead ignoring the triplet's giggling and awkward questioning he wasn't even sure how they knew maybe it was the way he walked.

"Well, you are releasing quite an amount of pheromones, coming out of Stan's residence, smelling like him, with an odd twitch in your backside it would be more surprising if we didn't notice, love" Pip explained showcasing his best cheeky grin. Kyle groaned now they would bother him about it till he told them, especially Butters, the boy played innocent but was really on the experimenting side.

Kenny on the other hand wouldn't stop congratulating Stan and asking for specifics like "how did he sound when he screamed your name?" and other perverted questions. Stan ignored him for the first half of the conversation and plugged in his headphones. However, until Kenny switch over to his once on a blue moon serious mode and pulled the plugs out.

"So how are you gonna dump Wendy?" Stan froze at the question it was so harsh and unnecessary. But really what hurt the most was that it was true. He had no clue what he was to say to Wendy. "Sorry, babe, my male best friend is a better fuck and I love him so I'm gonna date him now?" Kenny asked. Stan fumed there really was no easy answer he couldn't respond because that was once again, correct. He didn't necessary love Kyle more it was that he as more in love than what he feels for Wendy. These thoughts broke his heart. "Relax man, you'll figure it out," Kenny opted to give encouraging words to his friend.

Upon making it to school, on time might I add and planning to go to all classes, they all split up well, except for Kyle and Stan who couldn't hold out much longer and went to go make out behind the school building before Kyle ran off to do his weather girl duties.

The day flew past Stan in a blur. Stan couldn't even focus in his favorite class: gym and had to run another god damn lap around the lake for daydreaming. As you can tell Mr. Peters still had a tiny dick. Anyway, homeroom finally came. Stan walked slowly almost dreading his other favorite class. He waited by the door and watched as everyone piled in including Kyle who offered him a insured smile.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yes. It's best if I tell her."

"Maybe we don't have to go through with it…we could just pretend I don't mind being fuck buddies…" Kyle trailed off.

"Fuck, Kyle, I don't want it be like that again…this time were doing it the right way so that no one gets hurt, you understand?" Stan snapped. He knew now what he wished he knew then. Kyle from the beginning wasn't interested in being kissing buddies he want to be with Stan in that way and Stan almost felt ashamed for not noticing for so long Kyle's and his own feelings.

The red head nodded and walked off in a daze. High off the fact that Stan wanted to be with him. He felt all giddy is hip pain almost going away.

"What are you doing waiting out here?" Wendy popped up out of nowhere scaring the ever loving shit out of Stan.

"B-babe!" was all that Stan could say before Wendy kissed his cheek. "Um listen we need to talk…"

"Alright we can talk in the class…" Wendy started walking in but Stan grabbed her arm stopping her from entering.

"We need to talk somewhere else," Stan started pulling her to the back entrance. At first she complained that the model student shouldn't be sneaking around to make out with her boyfriend but quickly gave in showing some excitement.

"So are gonna have a little excitement in your car this time?" the black haired girl sat in the front seat unbuttoning her top two buttons to show off her breast. He shifted to get closer to Stan but was stopped by his large hands gripping her shoulders.

"No, we need to talk," Wendy sat back down and straightened up she knew how to take things seriously. "I love you, a lot, you know that right?" Stan started.

"But, you're no longer in love with me, right?" Wendy continued cutting Stan off.

"No, no…yes. But believe me I love you so much!"

"I already know, Stan, did you guys really think you were being secretive? I caught you guys wayyy before," Stan froze his heart stopped. Did she really just say that? Was he dreaming? "At first I couldn't believe it I was angry I wanted to text you-to call you and then slap the dog shit out of you when I saw you next but then one night it kinda clicked, you know? through all my crying and anger I realized that its sooo much better this way…wishful thinking made me truly believed that we would grow up together and have cute black haired babies with gorgeous blue eyes, but I couldn't truly believe that I could keep loving you in that way…I realize all this when I fell in love with someone else…"

Stan was floored by her speech he was the one that was supposed to break it to her but instead she broke it to him. Really, she was too clever for him. He admit that he might have been an idiot to her go but he knew that this was the right thing to do. He sweetly grabbed her chin and lifted it up.

"You know what, I love you," Stan confessed.

"I hope that we can continue to be best friends," Wendy agreed. Moments later Wendy exited the car a sad but content look playing softly on her face. She stared at him through the window almost like she was saying goodbye with her eyes. Stan took his last chance to admire her, her soft ebony hair that was impossibly long, her beautiful curve, and her undeniably strong aura. Stan returned a gaze full of all the love and adoration he could muster for her. He was a terrible boyfriend to her and he felt bad for it.

Wendy leaned into the window and kissed Stan softly chaste lips against each other. A few seconds past and they were still connected a quiet tear falling down Wendy's cheek. A few more seconds past before they finally broke away from each other. Nothing else was said. They just walked away from each other.

After school was over Stan had to go to his save the whales club and host a meeting. He had let Kyle know beforehand that he would see him later. The meeting ended on a good note they were going to hold a fundraising concert and Stan had to figure out who he was going to put into his band. Deep in thought, he walked past a class that was emitting strange noises.

"Huh? That's weird I thought everyone had already left…" upon closer inspection he realized those weren't any normal noises and this wasn't just any other class. Stan smiled to himself as he read the sign.

**Do Not Disturb Student Government Meeting Being Held**

"That crazy bitch…is she really fucking Cartman?" Stan laughed to himself as he walked off suddenly feeling a whole lot better. He texted Kyle that Wendy took the whole break up thing well and to meet him at his house in ten minutes.

Reaching his house and entering finding it lucky that no one was home, everyone has been quite busy lately, huh? Stan paid no mind to it and poured himself and Kyle a glass of juice. He came upstairs and entered his room to find Kyle in his bed, bowl of popcorn in his hands and a movie just starting.

"Hurry up before you miss the previews," Kyle smirked.

"What are we watching?" Stan asked setting the drinks on his night stand and getting comfortable and cozy next to his now official boyfriend. He liked the ring to it. He should be grossed out or weirded out or something but instead he felt giddy and happy. They watched the movie and passed out after the movie ended.

After a months of them hiding their relationship from everyone they decided to come out. Of course everyone already knew so it was pointless anyway. From then on out they enjoyed the regular high school teen relationship that everyone has. For the rest of their time in high school they continued on like best friend and played video games, went bowling, sang awkward love ballads and danced around in their underwear at three o'clock in the morning in the kitchen to Elvis.

After graduation, Stan went to a police academy and Kyle stayed with him and Kenny in an apartment. That was until Kyle went to Denver to continue his education there. Even though they were sad to be apart they made it work being able to see each other every week and talk to each other every day. And after four years Kyle graduated although his mom wanted him to continue on so he could be a lawyer or a doctor instead he earned a business degree and specializes in finance. Needless to say his mother was pretty proud of him anyway.

"Why are you shaking so much, Marsh?" surprisingly, Craig had showed some concern for the other dark haired male. Stan was in Tweak Bros. sitting at a table and fidgeting every few minutes. A lot of the South Park gang had gathered there. Wendy and the girls were setting up decorations, while Kenny was making cakes and Butters was dancing around excitedly. Stan stringed his guitar making sure to tune it to perfection. He was holding a surprise party for his lover to celebrate his return back into this hell hole. He looked around at his friends who all gathered into this small cozy coffee shop and felt proud. He, with a little persuasion from Pip, got Damien to come and even the Goth kids showed up also!

"It's been awhile since I last say Kyle…" Stan explained still staring down at his guitar.

"Shut up, loverboy you saw him at gradution yesterday!" Kenny groaned. "I'm just sad that once he moves back I gotta find another place no way I'm living in that house full of kissy faces and what not!"

"Pfft, I could say the same thing to you and Butters keeping me up all night, you two fuck like Bunnies!" Stan shout back pointing a finger the offending dirty blonde teen. Kenny laughed and apologized. Suddenly, Stan's phone rang and he checked it seeing it was Kyle. He had texted him earlier to meet him at Tweak Bros. so they could talk and since it's been a while since he's seen Tweek and Craig he was quick to agree. "Alright guys he said he'll be here in a few moments!" Stan spoke into the microphone and everyone stopped what they were doing immediately. Craig set up his camera, Token hit the light, and everyone hid. Stan expelled some air and it got extremely quiet. Kyle could be heard mumbling about the fucking cold or something along those lines and entering the dark café. He was completely confused. He pulled out his phone and checked the message.

"He said Tweek Bros. right?" Kyle muttered. "Tweek?" Kyle called out and Craig had to hold Tweek down so he blow it. Abruptly and quite unexpectedly the lights shot on and Kyle busted into hysterics upon seeing all his friends he wanted to run over and hug everyone showing how much he really missed even though they kept in touch a little bit. However, he started to hear music and everyone backed away except for Craig who sturdily held the camera at his face. Pip brought out a chair and it grew dark again only this time Damien lit harmless blue flames around the room. Kyle smiled up at Stan who was on stage, his guitar in hand and an extremely nervous look on his face.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

Stan started holding Kyle's full attention the boy trying to understand the situation.

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Kyle's face heated up at hearing the word "marry me" he was sure Stan was just joking with him. But swayed along with the calming music and drowned in his sincere voice.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

On cue the music strummed out and it became quiet. Stan set his guitar down and walked off the stage and toward Kyle. His voice a sweet sounding whisper. His brows knitted together as if he was sincerely asking a life changing question. He got down on one knee and looked up at his lover. He pulled out a black case with a simple but still beautiful ring inside of it.

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm_

To say the redhead was shocked was an understatement. Kyle was shaking trying to hold back tears. Everyone was watching silently to Kyle and Craig zoomed in on his face once again.

"Of course, idiot," Kyle choked out. He was really happy. Stan smiled a little overwhelmed but his nerves immediately disappeared. He jumped up and pulled Kyle into a tight embrace their lips clashing against one another. He then proceeded to pick him up and spin him around while they both cried tears of joy. Everyone cheered again went wild and jumped around hollering and hooting. Once, the two newly engaged men separated everyone jumped on them shaking them and dancing around like fools. Kenny brought out the wonderful cake he made and everyone dug in no one being able to match the huge grin Kyle had as he watched his ring like it was going to disappear.

"Alright, y'all fucker don't have to go home but fucking leave so we can close up!" Craig order as he pointed to the door everyone awed and wanted to keep the party going especially Tweek. Kyle used this distraction to pull Stan out the back door so they could leave secretly. They made it to the car and jumped in and zoomed off to Stan's parent's house. They both laughed as they remembered their high school years sneaking around to do it in Stan's old room. With Shelley and Stan off to college Sharon and Randy just went traveling the house seemed abandoned.

"Didn't your dad turn your bedroom into his man cave?"

"Yep, and mom turned Shelley's room into her work out room," Stan answered nonchalantly. "But, there's still the guess room," Stan smiled playfully pulling him into the empty room. Kyle relaxed on the bed becoming excited for what was about to come. It's been a while since they could even have sex. Stan undressed hastily and climbed over Kyle but was stopped.

"Wait…I don't have a ring for you so let me at least do this," Kyle said seductively. He laid Stan down and hovered over him his butt resting on Stan's thighs. Kyle slowly rolled his hips while staring him down he removed his shirt leisurely. Stan was tortured by every slow movement, every agonizing button and-fuck the way he smirked and bit his lip Stan couldn't help but want to touch him. But, Kyle was not having any of that. He smacked his hands away. "Ah, ah, ah."

Kyle removed the rest of his clothes and started to rub their erections together. Stan groaned and bucked his hips a few times in pleasure. Kyle stopped and got off of him smirking as he heard the disheartening whimper he earned. He went to Stan's jacket and pulled out the lube and condoms. He got back on the bed kissing Stan intensely he ventured lower. He kissed his neck and admired his still rock hard abs.

After reaching his mid-section and drooling over his v lines and happy trail, Kyle grabbed Stan's hardened flesh and began to work on it. Kyle licked the head and cuffed Stan's balls smiling at Stan's undoing. The dark haired man was now growling and panting and it was all because of Kyle. The Jew took Stan's dick into his mouth all the way to the base.

"Fuck, Kyle," Stan placed his hands on the back of Kyle's head. Kyle tried to steady Stan's hips but it wasn't working. Kyle bobbed fast and slow sending Stan into hysterics. Receiving a blowjob from Kyle felt so amazing Stan couldn't breathe. Puffing out his cheeks the freckled man moaned and fumbled with Stan's balls creating more pleasure for the policeman. Kyle pulled up and had poured some lube on his hand. He slicked up his hole and began to prepare himself. He groaned as he entered two fingers and hissed as he scissored them around.

"It's gonna be tight since we haven't done it in a while…" Kyle admitted sheepishly. Stan watched the sexy expression Kyle held as he added a third finger and thrusted in and out of himself still palming Stan's member. Kyle then moved to sit on Stan's waist sensually rolling the condom over his cock. Stan's dick entered slowly Kyle let out a high and long moan. "Shit," Kyle panted out after finally getting all of it inside. Stan nodded still panting. The kosher male wiggled around a bit getting used to it again and once he found his spot he started to move. Slowly up and down and up and down. Kyle was now in so much pleasure all he could do was loll his head back and squeeze his eyes shut.

Stan grabbed onto Kyle's waist and smirked as he bounced the red head faster than he was expecting. Kyle's eyes shot open and he yelled swears as his hole was being abused and used for all it's worth. Stan rammed his hot dick into Kyle's prostate causing the red head to buck up and tighten. Some more curses leave his lips as the pace continuously changes. Kyle is now speaking in Hebrew his weeping dick slapping against Stan's abdomen.

"I…love…you..." Stan managed to say between pants. Kyle's words came out more gurgled but he replied in the same way. Stan sat up feeling his orgasm coming on and pulled Kyle closer to him. Kyle's arms went around Stan's neck and they sped up. Stan buried his face into Kyle's chest and kiss and nipped at his skin. Kyle could feel himself about to explode and reached in between them as he worked on himself. With a loud moan and deep growl they came at the same time. After a little while, Stan laid back still out of breathe and held Kyle to his chest. Kyle was drawing doodles on his chest and humming himself to sleep.

"Kyle, I'm happy you asked me to be kissing buddies," Stan started. He really did owe everything to Kyle wanting to take their friendship onto a new level. Kyle could only hum in response. He remembered his little worries and embarrassing jealousy that he had.

"You know, I was so scared about losing my best friend and now we are no longer best friends anymore," Kyle said sadly.

"Yeah, because now were best friends and so much more…were like super best boyfriends!" Stan cheered his lover up. "And were soon to be husbands and maybe even fathers!" Stan grinned foolishly at the Jew.

"Woah slow down there, we gotta tell our parents about our engagement still," Kyle smiled knowing their parent are gonna flip shit in a good way at the news. They laid still in each other's arms slowly lulling themselves to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: ANNNNNDDDD it's gone...yep this is the end I thank everyone for reading and reviewing thank you thank you soo much for reviewing it takes only seconds but it makes my whole 24 hours! So I'm sad to see the end and I really didn't know how to end it but I surely couldn't continue it I needed to finish it before I start on other stories so if you liked this story you'll like my other ones I'll be uploading soon! Don't forget to review this chapter let me know about my spelling and grammar! Once again thank you for following!

((I think Stan would be a policeman because he likes the attention XD plus the fact that he's a good leader and seems to like helping people he's make a good police chief!)).

((What do you think their wedding would be like? Tell me in your reviews I honestly wanna know!))


End file.
